2 New Girls in Town
by firepheonix-mysticunicorn
Summary: There are new girls that come to Kai and Ray's school. They seperate themsleves from the rest of the students, there are more to these girls then meets the eye. Will Kai and Ray be able to get close to them? KaiXOC and RayXOC
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note

MU: Hey it's us again! The other one got boring to do, so we are starting another! Don't worry, we will still work on the other one, we just have 2 fics now.

FP: Yeah she got lazy in the other one!

MU: Hey I did not; I just got bored of it.

FP: Whatever, you are still lazy.

MU: I am at times but it isn't like you never are. Oh and if you haven't read our other fic, FP stands for firephoenix and MU stands for mysticunicorn. And you guys should check out our other one,

FP: Yeah it is totally great!

MU: Well, anyways, here is our story.

Chapter one: New Girls 

"Rachel Kayko and Ana Iyway, please report to the principles office." A woman's voice came over the intercom. People started whispering as 2 girls, one brown haired and the other black haired stood up from the back of the class and walked out of the classroom. The blacked haired one was taller than the brown haired one (I will have their descriptions later in the story).

Once they were out side of the classroom, and in the hall, they started talking. "So, what do you think we did?" The brown haired one asked in a sarcastic voice, while smiling cause she knew that she didn't do anything wrong. "I don't know, did you do something that I should know about." The black haired one said in a sly voice. "Nope, not that I can remember and you know that I haven't done anything for as long as I can remember." The brown haired responded in a kind of angry tone. "I was just kidding and I know you haven't done anything and I haven't done anything either." The black haired answered.

Just when she finished her sentence they had reached the principles office. "The principle is wanting for you girls." The secretary said to them when they came in. The girls walked into the office. "Hello, Miss Kayko and Miss Iyway, please sit." He said. He was an average man, tall and skinny, and had a brown suit on (use your imagination, he isn't important in this story).

"Hello, Mr. Hoy." The 2 girls answered. "Well you are probably wondering why you are down here." Mr. Hoy said. The 2 girls nodded their heads. "Well, the school has a new exchange program and you 2 have been selected to go to a new school out of the country." Mr. Hoy said. "Awesome!" The black haired girl said with excitement. "Where are we going?" the brown haired girl said with as much excitement as the other girl. "Japan." Mr. Hoy responded.

"We are going to Japan, oh my gosh!" the black haired girl said, "When do we leave!" she said while getting up. "I have always wanted to go to Japan!" the brown haired girl said, she started to jump up and down. "You are going to leave tomorrow morning." Mr. Hoy said looking at brown haired girl like she was crazy, "I know that this is short notice, but…" The brown haired girl cut him off, "I don't care, we are going to Japan!" and she high fived the black haired girl because they were both sick of the school. "Well I am glad that you 2 are so happy, you can go to your lockers and clean them out, and then you can go home." Mr. Hoy said as the 2 girls left. The secretary gave them their plane tickets and everything. Then they went to their lockers.

"I can't believe we are going to Japan!" the brown haired girl said, she was sooo happy. "Calm down, Rachel. Jeez." The black haired girl said, rolling her eyes. "Hey you know that I have always wanted to go to Japan because I am half Japanese and I know that you are just excited as I am." Rachel said back. "You know me too well, I am so ready for a new school." The black haired girl said.

They have gotten to their lockers and were cleaning out them out, they are right next to each other. "Yeah, I do know you too well." Rachel said. "Well I'm all done." Black haired girl said. "Yeah, same, lets go, we still need to pack for the flight tomorrow." Rachel said. Then they walked out of the school building and to their house.

Rachel and Ana live in the same house and they are best friends. Their house is apart from the rest of the town; they also kept to themselves at school. They have a rep at school. They fought anybody who messed with them. Mostly the guys because Rachel and Ana were very attractive, every guy that saw them would hit on them or stare at them or try to touch them the wrong way. The girls who were always jealous at school would pull pranks on them, but then Rachel and Ana would just pull a prank back 10 times worse. So basically everybody stayed away from them or was extremely nice to them. (You get it? I hope you get it, but that is ok if you don't cause I will explain it more later in the story. Hehe. )

As they were walking home, a couple of guys whistled at them while they pasted. When they got to their house they went upstairs to their rooms and started to pack. Before they knew it they were done packing and eating dinner, when they were done eating, it was 11:00 at night. "Well, it's getting late and we have an early flight tomorrow." Ana said to Rachel. "Great, how early is the flight?" Rachel asked Ana. "Um, let me check." Ana said and went to get the plane tickets, while Rachel did the dishes.

By the time Ana got back, Rachel was done with the dishes and on her way to bed. Ana followed her up the stairs, "It is a 6:00 flight." Ana said. "Great we have to get up at 4:00 in the morning, I can stay up that long! I hate early flights!" Rachel stated, while throwing her hands in the air.

"You hate early anything" Ana said back. "Yeah well I am not a morning person, at all!" Rachel said walking toward her room. "I know, well good night." Ana said walking toward her room. Their rooms are right across from each other. "Good night, wake me up if my alarm clock doesn't." Rachel said back. "Yeah ok." Ana answered and with that they got into their pjs, went into bed and wondered what Japan was going to be like the next day.

Author's Note

MU: Well, what do you think?

FP: I think that was great.

MU: I know, thank you!

FP: You are unbelievable.

MU: Hey I was being sarcastic. Anyways, review, I guess.

FP: And keep reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note 

MU: Well, here is the next chapter; I don't want to drag on and on, so I will get right to it.

FP: So stop dragging on and on!

MU: I wasn't, but then you interrupted!

FP: Whatever, here you go!

**Chapter Two: Japan**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP," Rachel's alarm clock rings. "Man, I don't want to get up, what time is it?" Rachel says while getting up to look at the time and turn it off. Her bed it next to the nightstand with the alarm clock on it. "Oh My Gosh! It is 5:00 in the morning, I'm late!" Rachel yells while jumping out of bed. She goes to Ana's bedroom and barges right in. "ANAAAAA!" Rachel yells in Ana's ear. "AHHHHHHH, What!" Ana yells to Rachel. "It is 5:00 in the morning, we're late! Why didn't you wake me up?" Rachel said back while running out of Ana's room and going into hers.

"Well, lets see…maybe it is because…" Ana goes to check her alarm clock. "Oh, hehehehe, I forgot to set my alarm?" Ana says uneasily, scratching the back of her head. Rachel does an anime fall. "Okayyyy, anyways, hurry up, we have to leave in like 2 minutes." Rachel says going into her bathroom.

Rachel and Ana both have bedrooms that have bathrooms connecting to them, they have a really big house. Rachel and Ana brushed their teeth, brushed their hair and took a shower, the normal morning stuff. 20 minutes later Rachel was done and ready to go. She had blue jean pants on that were low rider and were flares, or bellbottoms. She also had a black tank top on with an Egyptian necklace on, her hair in a high ponytail. She had on white sneakers, and a watch on her left wrist. She was loading her and Ana's luggage in the car. The car was a blue convertible sports car, with the roof down.

10 minutes after Rachel was done loading up the car, Ana got out and was locking up the house. Ana had on a green round-neck shirt on that had a rectangular buckle, the sleeves went up to her elbows and it was ruffled in the front. She had a black skirt that went just above her knees. She also had high boots on. Her hair was tied in a braid that went above her mid-back. She had on a diamond necklace with matching diamond earrings.

"Come, hurry up, I think we can just make it." Rachel said sitting in the drivers sit, she was in front of the house waiting for Ana, who was locking the front door. Once she was done she ran down the steps and hopped into the passengers sit of the car. Rachel stepped on the gas and raced to the airport. She drove like crazy; she sped, ran a couple of "yellows" and cut people off, they only had 30 minutes to get there. When they got to the airport, they parked their car, ran to the security area, got their bags checked in and did all of that mumbo jumbo and they were on the plane with 5 minutes to spare.

"I can't believe that we made it, I thought we would miss it for sure." Rachel said to Ana, as they found their seats. "Yeah, your the scariest driver in the world when your in a hurry, I almost had a heart attack when we made that last turn, next time I drive." Ana said to Rachel, they were about to take off. "If I let you drive we would have been late for sure and besides you drive the same way, but a little less crazy I must say, expect when we're in a race, then its all out for the both or us." Rachel said laughing. "Yep, your so right." Ana said laughing. "Well I am going to get some well deserved sleep." Rachel said yawning. "Yeah, same, night." Ana said. "Night" Rachel said back, and with that they both fell asleep.

Like 12 hours Later or So (cause it takes a long time to get to Japan)

"Ladies and Gentleman, please fasten your seatbelts we are about to land momentarily in Japan" the lady over the speaker said. Rachel and Ana woke up and had already fastened their seatbelts and were hoping not to be awakened by that, but they did and they were both wide-awake as can be.

"Man now, I am wide awake and do they always have to have those announcements, when we still have like 30 minutes to go." Rachel said. "I know what you mean, but we are almost in Japan!" Ana said excitedly. "I can hardly wait!" Rachel said and with that they traveled the rest of the way talking about how Japan is going to be and how their new school might be.

They finally land; they got their luggage and walk to the parking lot, to their car. The car was a red convertible with the top down (like their other car, but red). They got out of the airport area and were on their way to their new house. The sun was setting and the next day was a Sunday (just wanted you to know that, but they are still driving, they are in the middle of the town).

"Ok, I think we go this way, can you check the map?" Rachel said as they droved up to a stoplight. "Yeah sure, but don't blame me if it is wrong cause I can't read maps." Ana said while getting to map out and started to "read" it. "Well I can't either so I guess we're in trouble." Rachel said back, laughing. Ana started laughing too.

Just then a car with loud music came up beside them, driver's side. The car was full of guys (surprise! --), there was a red head, with his hair in a weird kind of way, at the driver's seat and next to him was a boy with a two different hair colors, red hair in the front and black in the back. "Hello ladies, how are you this fine evening?" The two different hairs colors boy asked. _'Great more boys to deal with and we haven't even gotten to our house'_ Ana thought, but she smiled at the boys, kind of.

"Fine and you?" Rachel asked while smiling. The boys grinned at each other. "We are doing fine, maybe we can call you some time?" The red head said. "Well, let's see…I don't know your name…." Rachel said to them, glancing at the light. _'All most time.' _Rachel thought. "Well the names…" The two different colored hair boy was about to say their names, but Rachel interrupted, "Well I got to go, see you boys later." And Ana added, "As if." And the light turned green, Rachel sped off. The boys were shocked that the girls were not interested in them, that has never happened to them before.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, did you see their faces when we took off?" Rachel said while laughing like crazy. "Hahahahahaha, oh my gosh! I am going to be laughing about that for hours!" Ana said also laughing her head off. "Hey I think I found our house." Rachel said while turning a corner and suppressing her laugh to a giggle. "Yes, we are finally here!" Ana said, while getting out of the car. "Yep, lets unpack and get something quick to eat." Rachel said. "Good plan." Ana said.

So Ana and Rachel got the luggage out of the car and into the house. The house was actually pretty big. It was a 2-story house with 4 bedrooms upstairs, there was a kitchen, living, sturdy room, bathroom, and a room for just about anything (use your imagination, if you have any, just kidding). Rachel chose a room on the right and Ana chose the room across from her to the left. Their rooms were huge! There was a connecting bathroom to each room and they both had a walk in closet, the bathroom was in the corner next to the door and beside that was the walk in closet. The bathroom had marble sink, floor and shower (it its like a normal bathroom, but it is really big).

Rachel's room had a king size bed up against the wall that you face when you walk in, it was a canopy kind of bed. It had light blue, purple and red see-through fabric on the canopy, but it was enough fabric that you can't see the ceiling. The sheets had design of a red phoenix in the air and a blue wolf running on the ground. There were 6 pillows on the bed, 3 really big ones that were in the back, side be side, in the next row, there were 2 smaller ones that were side by side, and in the front, there was 1 single pillow, smaller then the rest. The 3 really big ones had a design of a dragon on each one, the dragons were black with a background of white, the next 2 were just dark blue and the last one had a dragon on it that was different from the other 3, it was light blue with a dark purple background. (Wow that was in great detail, I was having fun with it! ). On the left side of the bed there was a nightstand. On the right side of her bed there was a 4 case bookshelf.

On the right side of the room there was a big window that almost covered half the wall, it had a sitting bench in front of it (we will call it a windowsill), it is connected. She can lie on it and it would fit her whole body and she wouldn't fall off. It had a pillow on each side of the windowsill, the pillow on the right had on it blue wolf and on the other pillow, on the other side, there was a red wolf. Outside the window, you can see the pool and the huge trees that were next to them, sakura trees. They kind of lived next to a forest.

Next to the window was a desk with a light blue computer, and a wireless keyboard, around the computer there were speakers, the desk was pretty big, and so it also had a stereo on the other side of the desk. The desk had a chair that can roll around the room, but since it was carpet, it didn't do much good, but when you are bored you can swing around in it. The carpet was mostly purple but it had tints of silver every now and then, the walls were also blue, purple and silver. The desk had 7 drawers, 3 on one side and 3 on other, and one long one in the middle.

On the other side of the wall, there was a sliver flat screen TV with beanbags in front of it and a mini couch; that could fit a least 4 people, behind the beanbags. There were 5 beanbags, one blue, one red, one purple, one silver, and one black. There was also a Playstation 2, VCR player, and a DVD player. On the right side of the TV was a stand for a least 200 CDs and on the left side of the TV was a shelf to put at least 200 DVDs, videos, and video games. Since the TV and shelves didn't take up the whole wall, beside the right side shelf there was a stand to put anything you wanted.

Rachel looked at her room and was amazed! _'It is huge! It is bigger than my other room and I thought that was big. I love my room! It is absolutely perfect. All I need to do I put my things in the proper places.'_ Rachel thought as she put her bags on her bed. _'Time to unpack'_ and with that thought she started to unpack.

She put her moon nightlight, wireless phone on its charger; it had a design of a moon on it and her alarm clock, on the nightstand. She put her sliver laptop on the desk; it had a wolf on the cover of it. She then put all of her clothes in the walk in closet, surprisingly it almost filled up the closet, but there was still room left. She also put her towel, toothbrush, hairbrush, etc., in the bathroom. She then brought up her other bags to her room and put all her books on the shelf, her DVDs, videos and video games on the shelf. She then put all of her CDs on the other shelf. In the drawers she just put some notebooks and whatever that was left in her bags. On the stand that you can put anything on, she put her whole jewelry collection on and she had a really big jewelry collection! With everything in place she stood back and looked at her marvelous room. _'Perfect'_ was all she thought before she went downstairs to put everything else in place and she ordered a cheese pizza from Pizza Hut (I love Pizza Hut! It is the best!).

At the same time with Ana Ana walked into her room and just stared. Her room was just as big as Rachel's. She had a king size bed also and it also had a canopy, but the colors were different. It had a dark green felt fabric below some light green see through fabric. It had 6 pillows and it was in the same order, but they were more rounded. The 3 big ones had white tigers on each one, with a black background, the next 2 were just dark green, and the last one was a snow tiger (it doesn't have stripes), with a light blue background. The sheets had a design of a green dragon and a colorful peacock. Her bed was on the right side of the room, up against the wall. In the right side of the bed was the walk in closet and on the left side of the bed there was the bathroom, in between the bathroom and the bed was a nightstand. 

She had a TV, VCR, PS2, and a DVD player, just like Rachel, with the shelves too and, of course a CD shelf too. Across from the bed, so on the opposite wall. The couch was a 3-person couch and an armchair. The TV was a blue flat screen. There were 4 beanbags, one forest green, another blue, gold, and the last one was white. She had a desk on the wall across from the door, but it had shelves around the desk, like shelves above the actually flat part and it had drawers. It had a light green computer on it, with a keyboard that slide out from under the desk. It had a stereo on the top right hand shelf, and speakers on the 2 sides of the desk. She had a chair that didn't roll around, but it was still really cool looking. The carpet was dark green with gold specks in it. The walls were green, gold, and white. There was a window beside it, but it was about as big as a big window, maybe bigger, it didn't have a big enough ledge to sit on, but it had a big enough ledge to put things on. You could see the front yard and the garden that was on there. The garden was beautiful to look at. At the corner of the TV and the desk was a medium size bookshelf. '_Oh my gosh! It, it….its huge! It is bigger than my other room and I thought that it couldn't get any bigger. This room is totally my taste!'_ Ana thought, _'It is going to take me a while to unpack.' _

She put her green laptop on the desk, with her alarm clock and jewelry collection. She also put her wireless phone with the charger on the desk. The phone had a design of the sun. She put notebooks and such on the shelves and in the drawers. She put all of her books into her bookshelf. She put her videotapes, DVDs, PS2 games, and CDs on the shelves. She put her clothes in the closet and, like Rachel; her clothes just about fit the whole closet. She also put her bathroom essentials into the bathroom. She took her time so when the doorbell rang she was finished.

'_I wonder who that could be, know body knows that we live here yet.'_ Ana thought. She heard Rachel answer the door. She went downstairs. "Thank you." Rachel said while closing the door. "Hey, your finally done packing, I ordered a cheese pizza. Hungry?" Rachel said while walking into the kitchen to get some plates and such. "Yeah, I'm starving." Ana said; while sitting down. Rachel got the plates and they started to eat and talk. Rachel looked at a piece of paper, looked thoughtful, and threw the piece of paper out. "What was that?" Ana asked. "Oh, just the deliver guys phone number." Rachel responded. "Wow, you already have an admirer." "Yeah, I know isn't it great?" Rachel said partly sarcastically and partly excitedly. "So, how do you like your room?" Rachel asked Ana. "I love it! It is the best ever and it is bigger than my last room!" Ana responded. "Same, my room is perfect and my room is bigger too, can you believe that we have bigger rooms than our last ones?" Rachel asked. "Yea I know!" Ana said. "Oh, what day is it today?" Rachel asked. "I have no clue." Ana responded. So they finished their dinner and they showed each other their rooms.

"Oh my gosh! Wow, your room is great!" Rachel said excitedly, looking around "I love what you did to it." Then they went to Rachel's room. "Your room is lovely!" Ana yelled. "Yeah, I have to say our rooms are the best!" Rachel said and they high 5ed each other. "Ok, one crisis down and one to go." Rachel said, "We have to find out what day it is and what time it is. I wonder if they have popcorn over here (you know when you call popcorn they give you the time and such)." "Well, lets find out." Ana said looking at Rachel's phone. Rachel called popcorn, it worked they found out that it was 11:00 at night and it was a Saturday. "Well I guess we just wasted our Saturday on a plane and unpacking. It is a Saturday today and 11:00 at night." Rachel said to Ana. "Well I think the night was a dead give away with the night and as for the Saturday, great." Ana said walking to her room. "Well, at least we don't have school tomorrow, we get the day off." And with that, they both changed into their pjs and went to bed.

Author's Note 

MU: Like it?

FP: Don't have much to say, so we will just c u in the next chap.

MU: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

MU: Okay, here's the next chap.

FP: Dude, u have finals, u should be studying!

MU: I did! Now I am proofreading my work.

FP: Then don't cry to me when you fail.

MU: I am not going to fail. starts pouting T.T

**Chapter Three: Club**

Well, I just want to skip to the evening part cause they just went around town for the whole day and looked around. They had every guy staring at them, honking at them, and hitting on them. "Well, what do you want to do tonight?" Ana asked Rachel as they drove back home to decide what they were going to do that night. "I say we go to that club we saw downtown." Rachel said to Ana looking at her very excitedly. Rachel LOVED clubs, ever since she went to her first one, when she was 15, she loved them and went to them as much as possibly. (Oh, Rachel and Ana are both 16 and Kai, Tala, Ozuma, Kai, and Ray are 17). Ana liked them, but she didn't care if she went to them, but she liked them. "Yeah that looked like fun!" Ana said; parking the car into the driveway.

So with the night decided and them at home they went into their closets and got ready for the big night. Rachel looked through her closet, trying to pick out an outfit for the club. "Hmm…what shall I wear?" Rachel said to herself, "how 'bout, this." She took down a red dress and looked at herself in the mirror. There is a full-length mirror in her closet and outside, beside her closet. _'Don't feel like wearing.' _Rachel thought.

"Hmmm…..how 'bout….." Rachel said to herself again while looking through her clothes and she finally came to one she liked. She chose a light blue tube top with little sparkles on it, with a short black leather skirt that came mid-thigh. She also wore a silver chain belt. She had on a silver armband, 2 silver bracelets on each wrist. Her shoes were blue wrap-ups. She had a pure sapphire necklace on. She put on light blue-silver eyeliner, around her light brown eyes, with light silver lipstick. She put glitter on her bare shoulders and some on her bare legs and some on her face. She also put glitter in her hair. She hair was brown with blonde high lights; that were so blonde it was silver and the tips were the same way (they were natural). Her hair was down with natural curls at the end, it was a side part. (Oh here are her features, light brown eyes, brown, blonde, silver hair, very slim, short, pink cheeks, so she doesn't need blush, pink lips, long nails, and cough has major figure cough she rarely puts on make up or it is VERY light, she doesn't need it) She looked in the mirror, _'Oh, I look good! Its perfect.'_ Rachel thought. She grabbed her black leather jacket and left to go to the car and wait for Ana.

With Ana. '_Man, what am I going to wear?'_ Ana thought looking through her closet. "I think I want to wear…" Ana said taking out an outfit. It was a white one-strapped top that showed off her henna tattoo of a peacock on her midriff. She then chose a pink wrap-around skirt that went mid-thigh too. She wore a gold thread and beaded belt. She had a gold bracelet on each arm, with a gold armband on each arm too. She had gold high heel shoes. She put gold-green eyeliner on and mascara. She had on light red lipstick. She had silver nail polish on and glitter on her face. Her black hair was in a French braid; she had red highlights in her hair today (she sometimes changes depending on what it is). (Here are her features, black eyes, black hair with red high lights, tall, skinny, long nail, figure, and pink lips). _'Let's see, did I miss anything?'_ Ana thought as she looked herself over in her mirror, has a full-length mirror too, but by the door, right side. She looked over herself and didn't see anything amiss, "Nope, off we go." Ana said walking out of her room and down the stairs. She grabbed her white jacket.

"Oh, you look HOT!" Rachel yelled when Ana came down. "Do you think so? Are you sure?" Ana asked, while twirling around. "Yeah, totally!" Rachel said responding. "Thanks, and you look totally awesome!" Ana said excitedly. "Am I missing anything?" Rachel said walking around, cause she wanted Ana to look at her from every angle. "Nope, you look perfect." Ana said. "Well, lets get in the car, my jacket is already in there and the club already opened 15 minutes ago." Rachel informed Ana while getting into the car.

Kai, Ray, Tala, and Ozuma

"Well, we're finally here." Ray said. He was with Kai, Tala and Ozuma. "Yeah, it's really packed." Ozuma said. They arrived there when it opened and they were standing in line. "Well, I can't want till we meet some girls." Tala said. Just then a group of girls pasted them, they were all giggling and looking at them. The boys grinned at them. They were the hottest guys in school and the toughest; everybody knew that. Kai was a little annoyed by girls, but he didn't mind them so much now because he was used to it. They got to the beginning of the line and went in.

Rachel and Ana

They drove up to the club and parked their car. They got out and put on their jackets. They arrived 15 minutes after they left the house, so it opened a half hour earlier. "We finally got here!" Rachel yelled. "Yep, can you at least be quiet until we get inside." Ana said rolling her eyes. "Oh, sorry, but I haven't been to a club in like forever, you know that." Rachel said back, but lowing her voice. They got into line and started talking about random things. Rachel caught a sideways glance at the boys in front and behind her; they were checking her and Ana out. Rachel suppressed a smile.

They got to the front of the line and showed the security guards their ids. They got admitted in. "Finally, I can start dancing." Rachel said starting to move to the beat. She and Ana were really graceful and the best at dancing. "First lets get a table and put our jackets down." Ana said putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder to make her stop dancing for the moment. They found a table and set their jackets down on the back of the seats. Some boys whistled while they were starting to go out to the dance floor. "Ok, ready to get some attention?" Rachel asked Ana, as she started dancing. "You bet!" Ana answered and they both started to dance.

They had graceful movements and they moved their hips perfectly with the beat. They could go all the way down and back up. They sometimes went in perfect sink and other times they would be doing their own thing. A circle started to form around them. The DJ was playing Rich Girl and Rachel was singing with the words. They got more and more attention cause all of the guys openly stared, and the girls were watching their competition, their eyes were full of jealousy (hahahahaha).

"Hey, what's happening over there?" Ray asked the rest of the guys. They were all dancing with a bunch of girls around them. "I don't know, you want to check it out?" Tala asked. "Yeah." Ray answered and so they both started to get away from the girls, which was hard because they all started to cling to them. Kai and Ozuma stayed where they were. When they finally got away from the girls, they walked over to the circle. Yeah, was playing.

Ray and Tala pushed through, till they got to the front. There they were 2 girls. One had a white one sided strap top and a pink mini with a gold belt. She had a gold armband on each side of her arm and she had 1 gold bracelet on each wrist. She had gold high heel shoes and her green-gold eyeliner and glitter sparkled in the flashing light. Her hair was jet black with red high lights in them; it was left open and flowed with her while she danced. Her eyes were black, it matched her hair and she was only a couple few inches shorter than Ray, but taller than Tala by a couple of inches and she was very skinny. _'Wow she looks like an angel!'_ Ray thought as she watched Ana.

The other girl was wearing a light blue tube top with sparkles that you could see, and a black leather skirt, that came mid-thigh. She also had a silver chain belt. She had a silver armband and 2 silver bracelets on each wrist. She wore blue wrap up shoes and a pure sapphire necklace or that is what it looked like, she had blue-silver eyeliner and she was wearing glitter on her face, legs, and shoulders. It sparkled in the flashing lights. She was very slim and short; she was shorter than Tala and Ray. She had light brown eyes and brown hair with such blonde high lights that it was silver, with silver tips. Her hair was at a side part.

'_They look familiar.'_ Tala thought. The song was about to end, when Tala finally figured out who they were. _'Hey! They are those girls who made me and Ozuma look like nothing!'_ Tala yelled in his head, _'But I have to say they look hotter than when I first saw them.'_ Tala told Ray who they were and Ray just went wide eyed because that is the first time a girl has done that to them.

"Are you sure?" Ray asked Tala, turning back to the girls. "Yeah, I'm sure." Tala said looking at them again. The song had ended and the girls stopped dancing. Lean Back, was now playing. Everyone around them cheered, when they stopped. They just smiled and started to walk away. The circle around them started to diminish. Tala and Ray followed the girls back to their table.

"That was soooo much fun!" Rachel yelled to Ana. "Yeah, I haven't danced like that in forever!" Ana answered. Guys turned around to stare at them as they passed. "Hey, will you dance with me?" some random guy asked Ana. "No, not now, I am going to take a break, maybe later." Ana answered the guy. "You should have danced with him, he was cute." Rachel said to Ana, while they sat down at their table. "Yeah, but I see you turning down every guy who asks you too." Ana said slyly to Rachel as she turns down another guy. "True, but I'm tired and there are cuter guys than him in this club." Rachel said back. "Sure." Ana said sarcastically.

Ray and Tala saw where they sat and went to go tell the other guys about them. "Hey Ozuma, guess who I found at the middle of that circle?" Tala asked Ozuma. "I don't know? Who?" Ozuma said, he was dancing with these girls and kind of not paying attention (couch, cough You know why). "You remember those girls in the car yesterday?" Tala asked. "Noooo, wait! You mean those girls who totally made us look bad!" Ozuma screamed. "Yeah, I know where they are sitting, want to come?" Tala said. "You should have seen these girls Kai, they were beautiful!" Ray said to Kai, "Come on you have to see them!" Kai thought for a moment and decided to go because the girls around them were getting boring. "Sure." Kai said in a bored tone. "Wait, you can't go! I am the most beautiful girl in this whole club!" A girl Kai was dancing with whined and started to cling to him. All the guys had at least 2 girls cling to each of them. They finally got out of their hold and went over to the table where the girls were.

Author's Note 

MU: Well what are they going to do next! Hehehehe.

FP: That wasn't a bad chapter for once!

MU: Hey! I got reviews and that is all that matters! Special Thanks to Inoure and EvilTwinKae! Thanks you guys soooooooo much!

FP: Yep! From both of us! Hope you like that next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note 

FP: Here is the next chapter. MU actually updated.

MU: Hey! I have been keeping up with it whisper: not really hehehehehe. But that's ok, as long as the story is good and I keep getting reviews! I LOVE reviews!

FP: She gets a couple of reviews and she goes crazy. shakes head --

MU: Hehehehehehehehehehhehehe.

Chapter 4 

"Well, here is a slow song." Ana said to Rachel, just then a slow song started to play. "What you want to dance with someone?" Rachel asked while looking around to find a guy to dance with. "Of course, I just need to find a cute guy." Ana said also starting to look around. Just then 4 guys walked up to them. "Hello, may I help you." Rachel asked them. "Yeah, I was wondering if you would like to dance?" Tala asked Rachel. "Sure, hey, wait your that guy in the car!" Rachel yelled to Tala. "Yep, I sure am, you look pettier than before, and I believe you said yes, so shall we?" Tala asked holding out his hand, he was grinning because he thought that she totally hates him right now. "Thank you and yes I did, I guess I got side tracked when I found out who you were." Rachel said smiling and taking his hand. That caught Tala off guard and froze for a minute. "What? You want to dance or what?" Rachel said dragging him to the dance floor. They started dancing.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Ana asked them as Rachel and Tala was dancing. "Hey, wait your that other guy that was in that car!" Ana said as she recognized the other boy. "Yeah, you want to dance? We can then be even." Ana thought about it for a while and then agreed, but she was thinking about the other Chinese guy. So they walked over to the dance floor and started to dance. Kai and Ray sat down at the table

"Hey, I never got your name." Rachel said giggling because she remembered the moment. "Oh, well, that was your fault." Tala said. "Yeah it was, but when you get hit on by guys all the time, you kind of get sick of it sometimes and we just came to Japan, so, yah I think you get it, just replace the guys with the girls cause you guys seem to be very popular with the girls." Rachel said giggling again. "Well, you are very observant and normally I don't get sick of being popular." Tala said. "Well, that is because you are a guy, of course you don't." Rachel said back. "Anyways, my name is Tala, and yours…." Tala said looking at Rachel. "My name is Rachel, nice to meet you. Oh, what are those other guys names, that you were with?" Rachel said smiling. "The one your friend is dancing with is Ozuma, the one with blue hair is Kai, and the Chinese guy is Ray." Tala said. "Oh." Was all she said and for the rest of the song they danced in silence.

"Oh, my name is Ana, what is yours?" Ana asked Ozuma. "Ozuma." He said back. "Ozuma, what did you mean when you said we would be even?" Ana asked him, giving him a questioning look. "Oh, I said that because when you and that other girl sped, off and that wasn't very polite so this dance would make up for your impoliteness." Ozuma smirked. "Well that isn't a very good excuse. Your just like all the other guys." Ana said sighing. "What do you mean?" Ozuma asked. "Well, when you live your whole life being chased by them, they all seem the same." Ana said. "Oh, I guess that makes sense, but I thought girls liked being chased by guys all the time?" Ozuma said with a questioning look. "Yeah, it is cool at first, but after a while of that, it gets annoying because they all want your attention and such, it is like the girls that follow you." Ana said slyly. "Oh, so you noticed. Hehehe. Yeah, they do, but it doesn't get boring and after a while, you can tell what kind of girl they are just by their looks." Ozuma said matter-a-factly. "Oh, really? Ok, what kind of girl am I?" Ana said slyly. "You are…" Ozuma said looking her over, "a girl that gets all the attention and couldn't care less if you did and you like to just hang out with your friends." "Well…yep that is right, but you already knew half of it and the other half is just about everybody." Ana said matter-of-factly back. "That is true, but it works and normally I can tell." Ozuma said shyly. "Right." Ana said rolling her eyes and for the rest of the dance, they were silent.

After the dance they went back to the table where Kai and Ray were waiting. When they got back some guy grabbed Rachel and dragged her to the dance floor before she could say anything. "Hey, what's up? Let me go!" Rachel said trying to get away from the guy, but he held on to her. "You have killer moves, you want to go out?" He asked and leaned in for a kiss. "WHOA! Hold on a sec." Rachel said pulling away and putting her fingers on his lips, to stop him from kissing her. "You are a fast guy, but I don't go out with guys I don't know." Rachel said pulling away even more, "and you are starting to piss me off, so if you could just let me go." Rachel said pulling at his arm, which was wrapped around her waist. "Don't worry, my name is Brooklyn and I always get the girl I want." He said smiling like Rachel was kidding that she didn't want to go out with him. "Well there's a first for everything." Rachel said, "Now, let me go before I seriously hurt you." "You hurt me? You've got to be kidding." He said and started laughing.

With Everybody Else 

"Hey, Ana, I think your friend needs help." Ray said pointing to Rachel and Brooklyn. "Oh, don't worry, she can take care of herself. This isn't the first time this has happened." Ana said smiling. "Yea, but I bet she has never encountered a guy like Brooklyn before." Tala said doubtfully. Kai didn't say anything, but walked over to where they were "dancing". "Wow, amazing Kai likes a girl." Ray said looking at Kai leave. "Why? I mean every guy likes Rachel." Ana said shrugging. "Yea, but its Kai." Ozuma said. "What? I don't see the big deal." Ana said still not getting it. "Well, you see Kai is a cold-hearted kind of guy, he doesn't show emotion and doesn't like people at all and if he likes a girl, then he just wants to get into her pants." Ray said pointing it out. "Ok, whatever, cold-hearted or not, every guy likes Rachel. Anyways, let's dance!" Ana said grabbing Ray.

Back to Rachel 

'You asked for it.' Rachel thought and she kneed him in the stomach. Brooklyn was hardly fazed. Rachel had a surprised look on her face. "Nice kick, but not good enough." Brooklyn said laughing again. "Brooklyn, do you ever stop being a perv?" a deep voice said from behind Brooklyn. "Go away Kai, this is non of you business." Brooklyn said as he turned around with Rachel at his side. "It is when you're dancing with the girl that I'm going to be danceing with." Kai said. "Oh and who says she is going to dance with you?" Brooklyn said in a teasing voice. "I do. I would love to dance with you Kai." Rachel said walking away from Brooklyn. "Who says we are finished with our dance?" Brooklyn said in an angry tone and grabbed her again. Before Rachel could answer, Kai kicked him, that made him double over and he answered, "Me." Kai took Rachel and they walked to the other side of the club. "Thanks, I thought he would never get off me." Rachel said in a very grateful tone. "Hump, its not that big a deal, he's a total jerk and I needed to blow off some steam." Kai said looking away. "Well, I'm still VERY grateful, I need to pay you back. Want to dance for now? I will think of something later." Rachel said smiling. Kai didn't say anything, but started dancing with her. Rachel got evil glares from all the girls and Kai got all the jealous stares from the guys.

Ray and Ana 

Ray started smiling when he saw Rachel and Kai dancing. "What?" Ana said and looked at what he was smiling at, when she did she smiled too, "Well, looks like it was Kai to the rescue." Ana said, as she looked around she saw all the girls giving her evil glares, she smiled to herself. "Hey Ray, how often do you come here?" Ana asked curiously. "Oh I don't know every once in a while depends." Ray answered. "Cool, then maybe I can see you around!" Ana said excitedly. "Awesome. Maybe I can call you to get together sometime?" Ray said shyly. "I don't know, I mean I just met you and all." Ana said in a teasing tone. "Hey, you and I both had a great time and we are really good friends." Ray said defensively. "If you call one night of hanging out together good friends." Ana said still teasing, "…..I don't know I will have to think about it." She said with an evil grin, she was having fun playing with Ray's mind.

After like 3 hours of dancing 

"Hey! Can we like talk to you two?" a random girl asked Rachel and Ana, she had about 4 to 5 other girls behind her. She wore a halter-top that ending above her belly button and her wore a low snug mini skirt, which exposed her hipbone. She had dirty blonde hair. "Slut much." Rachel whispered to Ana. Ana nodded and said, "Man, I totally agree!" "Um, sure." Rachel said smiling. Kai and Ray looked at each other with disapproving looks. Ana and Rachel followed the gang of girls. So soon as the left a crowd of girls crowded around them. When the gang of girls, Rachel, and Ana were out of hearing range of the guys. They started talking.

Author's Note 

MU: I think I want to leave it at a cliffhanger and that just means more chapters for you people to read. Hehehehe. I am so evil, but yet kind cause the next chapter is already up. Hahahaha.

FP: Okayyyyyyyy. Well, that's MU for ya.

MU: Hahahahahahaha. Enjoy. Sry if the chaps are short, they seem long, but you never no, anyways they will probably get longer as they go or just a LOT of chaps. Hehehehehe.

FP: Okay we will let you read. Have fun. Review! We LOVE getting reviews, cant say it enough.

MU: Yeah and it also inspires me to write more and better and faster and all that jazz, just REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note 

MU: Yo! I got another review! YAY! Thanks ray's girl! They come in soon! Lol.

FP: Okay, as MU is going crazy, here is the story!

Chapter 5 

"So like what is your story with like my boyfriend Kai." The girl with dirty blonde hair said to Rachel. "Yea, and like what is your story with my boyfriend Ray?" a girl with dyed blonde hair said to Ana. "Well, first of all, I have no story, I just met them and second, they are not your boyfriends." Rachel said. "And if you are going to talk, talk like a normal human being and not a preppy slut." Ana said and started laughing, Rachel joined her. The two girls got red in the face and it looked like they were going to burst. "Oh, look out Ana, she is turning as red as a tomato. We're in trouble now." Rachel said and they both started laughing again.

"Ok, since you two are new, I will let those slide, but if you two like don't stay away from our boyfriends, like you are going to be in like so major trouble." The blonde one said. "We are like the most popular and prettiest girls in the whole city." The other blonde said. "Right, sure." Rachel said walking away. "Whatever" Ana said walking with Rachel. The group of girls had the looks of hatred, but in their eyes you could see the evil look. (hehehehehe)

When Rachel and Ana got back to the guys, they saw that they were struggling to get away for a crowd, well Ray and Kai were, Ozuma and Tala just went with it. Rachel and Ana burst out laughing at Ray and Kai's attempt to get away from the girls. Kai and Ray heard them and looked at where they were, when they spotted them, they tried to get over to them, but the girls kept them back. Rachel and Ana continued laughing. "I think we should help them now." Rachel said laughing. "Yeah ok, if we have to." Ana said teasingly. They laughed and then they went to save Ray and Kai from the crowd of girls.

"Hey break it up!" Rachel and Ana yelled together. They then went in and grabbed Kai and Ray by the arm and dragged them out of the crowd. By the time the girls realized that they were clinging to some other guys, they all turned around to see Ray dancing with Ana and Kai dancing with Rachel. When they realized that the crowd was staring at them with jealously, Rachel and Ana laughed.

"Well, that was fun." Rachel said when the crowd broke up. "Thanks you guys. I didn't think we would have made it out of there without your help." Ray said. "No prob." Ana said smiling. "What time is it? Does anyone have the time?" Rachel said looking around. "Yea it is….." Ozuma said suddenly appearing by them, "Almost 2:00." "Really! Are you serious!" Rachel yelled and then ran to get her and Ana's jackets. "What?" Tala asked as he saw Rachel run to their table. "Well, today is Satur…..what today is Sunday! Ohmigosh!" Ana started yelling. "What!" Tala yelled still not seeing the problem. "It is almost 2:00!" Rachel yelled and giving Ana's jacket to her. "Yea and your point is….?" Tala asked still confused. "My point is that tomorrow or today is school! And we kind of have to wake up early." Rachel said sarcastically. "Oh! Is that all? Geez, chill. You guys are new so they'll let you off the hook." Ozuma said. "Well, you might not care for school, but we actually do and you can't be late on your first day." Rachel said and started pushing their way toward the door with Ana beside her, yelling how late it was and how they have school, before Tala or Ozuma could say anything back. Ray and Kai started after them, but was blocked by yet another crowd of girls.

Author's Note 

MU: Ok done with another chap. Hope you enjoyed…..falls

FP: MU, MU, are u ok?

MU: Yea I'm fine…..just so………HAPPY! I GOT MORE REVIEWS! YAY!

FP: sweatdrop ok, she is officially crazy. watches MU bounce around the room

MU: Ok serious thanks again for the reviews. It is a 3 day weekend! YAY! I don't know how long until the update, but I think it will be soon.

FP: Hopefully. We will be posting out other stories soon too, cause MU finally got the hang of how works. sweatdrop

MU: mumbles not my fault u cant explain things properly. SMACK! What was that for!

FP: looks away nothing………

MU: SURE!

Ok while they are arguing, I will end the author's note.

FP and MU: WHO WAS THAT!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note 

MU: Who was that! There not suppose to write in my story……crys

FP: I think we have more serious problems MU!

MU: but, but, but they ended my note! I think that is serious!

FP: rolls eyes

Okay, while they are trying to look for me, I will end another Author's note.

MU: There it is again! Stop ending MY author notes!

FP: Come on out you coward!

Chapter 6 

"I can't believe it is THAT late and nobody told us!" Rachel screamed as they reached the car. "Do you KNOW how bad it is going to be, falling asleep on the first day of class!" Ana said. "DUH! Man, we might just have to be late tomorrow cause no way am I going to get a bad rep on the first day." Rachel mumbled. "NO WAY! We are NOT going to be late on the first day!" Ana screamed.

"Well, I guess it was worth it, I mean we got to dance with 2 major hot guys the whole time." Rachel said grinning remembering Kai. "Yea, that is true, too bad I didn't give him my phone number when he asked." Ana sighed. "What! He asked for your phone number and you didn't give it to him!" Rachel yelled. "Well, I don't know him that well and we probably won't see them again." Ana said getting really sad. "We're home," Rachel said. "Let's try and get a good night's sleep. We need all the sleep that we can get. Besides, I don't get to see Kai either, so we're in the same boat." Rachel said trying to cheer up the moment in their own weird kind of way. "Yep, okay, good night." Ana said. They both went into their rooms and went to sleep.

Next Day 

"RACH! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Ana said jumping out of bed after seeing what time her alarm clock said, "RACHEL! WAKE UP! WE ARE NOT GOING TO GET TO CLASS ON TIME! WAKE UP!" Ana yelled in her ear. "OKAY! I'M UP, I'M UP!" Rachel yelled jumping out of bed, "What the emergency?" Rachel said half asleep. "The emergency is that, we are…..GOING TO BE LATE!" Ana screamed and then ran into her room. "Um, Ana I think you've gone crazy, it is 6….7:30! We aren't going to be late, we are late!" Rachel said rushing to her bathroom.

When Ana was done she ran downstairs and got her bag ready and all her other stuff. "Ok, I got all my books. Do I need anything else? Nope. COME ON RACHEL!" Ana yelled up the stairs.

Ana was wearing a sleeveless shirt, but the sleeves were forest green and gold ribbons that came to her elbows. Her shirt was a lighter green than the ribbons and had a gold dragon that wrapped around the shirt. It came to her hips. She wore emerald with diamond earrings and an emerald necklace. She had 1 sparkling gold bracelet on each wrist. She had green eye shadow, mascara, blush and pink lip gloss. Her pants were black with silver studs on the sides. She had on back boots, but her pants covered most of it. Her hair was in 2 braids.

"I'M COMING, ONE MINUTE. Okay, here I am, race ya to school!" Rachel yelled racing past Ana to the garage. There was a blue and green convertible. The blue one had silver stars and moons all over it and the green one had gold a sun and from it rays, it looked like flames. Rachel hopped in the blue one and Ana jumped into the green one.

Rachel was wearing a black halter top with a silver wolf on it; mid-drift. It fit her hourglass figure perfectly. She wore hip hugger dark blue jeans, with a studded belt and white sneakers. Her hair was in a loose bun, and her bangs framed her face. She had on lip gloss, silver eye shadow that was hidden by her stylish (hahahaha, haven fun, sry couldn't help myself, hehehe) sunglasses. She had on a crystal stone bracelet and a sapphire ring. She had silver hoop earrings and a wolf pendant necklace on.

When they were out onto the street, they were crazy; zipping in and out of cars and running a couple of stop lights and speeding. They got a honking at and not just because they were drop dead gorgeous. (hehehehe, having more fun). They finally stopped at the last stop sign to their school. "Okay, the last light, what do I get when I win?" Rachel asked mockingly to Ana. "What do you mean? You win? Hon, this race is all mine." Ana said smirking. The light turned green and they took off at top speed. They turned into the high school parking with screeching tires and more honking.

"I sooooo won!" Rachel said jumping out of the car started bouncing up and down. "So NOT!" Ana yelled, "Did you see me turn into the parking space before you?" "So, not!" Rachel yelled back and so they continued to argue about who won, until a teacher came out and started yelling at them.

"What do you girls think your doing? Do you know how dangerous that is for the other students?" the teacher kept on yelling and then she said, "And did you know the bell rang half an hour ago!" The teacher ended. "Um, kind of, you see we are new here and we don't know all the rules, sorry." Rachel said sweetly and looked all innocent. "Yea, we kind of woke up late because our alarms didn't go off at the correct time, again." Ana said, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, in that case, welcome to Mazama high school. Let me show you to the principle's office. Sorry about that. Don't worry going to a new school can be stressful and all, but this school is wonderful." The teacher said all cheerful and happy like she was never mad at them. Ana and Rachel looked at each other with a 'okay, this teacher is crazy' look. They followed her non the less.

When they reached the principle's office the teacher said, "Please wait hear for a minute while I inform the principle that your heard." And then she went in. "Okay, that teacher is weird, hope not all the teachers here are like that." Ana said staring at the door. "Umm….I won't mind." Rachel said thoughtfully. "What?" Ana said looking at Rachel like she was crazy. "Well, it would make it more fun to mess with them and still get straight As." Rachel said laughing. Ana joined her. Then the teacher came out of the office. When she came out and the girls saw her, they laughed even more.

"Um, the principle is waiting." The teacher said looking at them weird. "Oh, okay thank you." Ana said walking into the office along with Rachel. When they entered the office their was a desk and a man behind it in a big chair (sry bad with descriptions). He smiled when he saw them and mentioned them to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Taka and welcome to Mazama high school." Mr. Taka said. "Hello, I'm Rachel Kayko and this is Ana Iyway" Rachel said pointing to Ana. "Pleasure to meet you." Ana said. "Okay, since this is your first day, I have notified all your teachers that you might be late, just in case you get lost. Here are you schedules, locker numbers and anything else that you need." He said handing them their papers. "Thank you, we probably are going to get lost too." Rachel said giggling. "See ya around." Ana said and they left.

Author's Note 

MU: Sry, got stop because it is 7:40 and I have to do my homework, which is a lot. Hehehehe. '''' I am the procrastinating queen.

FP: I can't believe you haven't started your homework!

MU: Yea, I know the whole time I was writing the story, I was thinking of homework and how much I have.

FP: Then get it done!

MU: Okay, g2g or FP is going to have a cow. Hehehehe.

FP: THANKS EVERYBODY FOR REVIEWING! YOUR SOOOOOOOO NICE!

MU: I will give names in the next chap. Kk.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note 

MU: Hey ppls! Thanks again for the review! Thanks to: native-kitten, who helped me with the high school name, which is Mazama. Thanks soooooo much, was haven total difficulty with the name! Also thanks to: Jayme VerDugt, YAY! Wolves rock! Sanzo's girl, sry about the long wait to meet the guys, hehehehe. EvilTwinKae, who has read the story when I first posted it, along with Rays Girl and Ksarap!

FP: MU is going to get a million reviews and then she is going to have to thank all of them, wow that is going to be 1 long note. MU, u up to it? snicker

MU: When that happens, I am probably going to say, "FORGET IT!" Way too much work! It took me forever just to do that one, but I make the ppl feel loved! Hehehehe.

FP: Okay, here is the story.

MU: I will try and update as much as possible. U should have seen me, all I talked about was writing more and that was all I thought about during school, 'when I go home I am doing my fic.' Hehehehe. I'm hooked now! Wow I wrote a lot.

FP: yes and now I think the ppl would like to READ IT!

MU: Okay, okay, here you go!

Chapter 7 

"Okay, so what's our first class." Ana asked as they walked around pointlessly. "Umm….I have English with some teacher." Rachel said trying to make out the name. "Really, I have English too! What teacher?" Ana asked getting excited that she didn't have to be alone in the class. "Umm….Miss Mak..a…za..ya. I think?" Rachel said turning the paper in different directions. "Rachel, I don't think thats going to help you read the name." Ana said with a sweatdrop. "Well, you think of a better way to read it." Rachel said still turning it around. "Uh….Rach, your about to crash into……." Ana was about to warn Rachel that she was going to run into someone, but it was too late, she already did.

"Ahhhh!" Rachel screamed as she was about to fall, but muscular arms wrapped around her waist and brought her back to balance. "Whoa, thanks, sorry about that, was trying to read the longest teacher name ever." Rachel said smiling at the person who she bumped into and saved her from falling, but her smile disappeared as she saw the person who held her. It was……..(should I make this another chap and wait for the longest time to post it…..na, that would be cruel and unusual punishment. Hehehehe. And continuing.)

Brooklyn! (Hahaha, thought it was Kai, didn't you! Muhahaha!) "You go to this school!" Rachel half yelled. 'Oops, didn't mean to be that loud, must remain calm, until he really pisses me off.' Rachel thought as an evil grin came across her face when she thought what she could do to Brooklyn.

"Glad to see my girl too." Brooklyn said as he saw the grin. Rachel growled, "That wasn't what I meant." "Uh….who are you?" Ana asked as she could see Rachel was about to kill this guy. "I'm Rachel's new boyfriend. The name's Brooklyn." Brooklyn smiled as he put Rachel closer to his body. "Um, eww and what if I already have a boyfriend. If you don't get off me this instant you are going to wish you never met me." Rachel said through clenched teeth. Rachel gave Ana a look and Ana nodded. "I like holding you and I'm sure you don't have a boyfriend." Brooklyn said with a confident smile.

Ana was behind Brooklyn and then gave him a swift kick in the head. Brooklyn let go of Rachel and stumbled forward. Rachel was about to kick the lights out of him, but Ana grabbed her and dragged her away. "Hey, let me go, I'm going to kick the stuffing out of him, that's not far, you get to kick him and I don't?" Rachel said pouting. "Because we are late to class as it is and I don't think you want to have a label on you just yet saying you sent a student to the emergency room." Ana said as she looked for their classroom. Rachel was still grumbling when they finally found their room, with the help of 2 cute guys of course, that they happened to pass (no I am not talking about Ray and Kai or Tala and Ozuma).

"Sorry we're late. We got majorly lost." Ana said to the teacher when she answered the door. "Oh and who might you be?" the teacher was an old lady, but she was taller than Ana. "We are the new students that came from United States, I think it was a new exchange program." Rachel said. "Oh, yes, Ana Iyway and Rachel Kayko correct." The teacher said, "I'm Miss Makazaya." She smiled and opened the door so they could go in. "Class, I would like you to welcome our new students. Who have just arrived here from the United States, Ana Iyway and Rachel Kayko." Miss Makazaya said to the class. The boys all hooted and gave cat calls as the girls just gave looks of dislike.

"Would you young ladies like to pick some empty seats to sit in, please?" Miss Makazaya asked while the class went into whispers, well the girls did, the boys just called places to sit. "Um…" Rachel said as she surveyed the room. "We would like to sit in those 2 empty desks in the back, kind of near the window." Ana said. "Next to Mr. Hiwatari and Mr. Kon?" Miss Makazya (I finally remembered how to spell her name, Yay! Go me, go me ) "Um, yea." Rachel said, remembering not to show her bursting excitement. "Hey, Ray and Kai go to this school! Nothing can bring my day down now." Ana whispered to Rachel. "YAY!" Rachel whispered back. 'Okay, remember, control, control.' Rachel thought as she sat next to Kai.

"I didn't know you went here Ray." Ana said to Ray. "You never asked." Ray smiled. "I saw that you guys already have some of the teachers hate you." Ray said again remembering the moment.

**Flashback**

**Ray's POV**

**2 cars came into the school parking and swerved into a parking spot. "I wonder who that is, I don't recognize the cars." I said to Tala, just then Ozuma and Kai came and joined us. "Wonder who the new people are." Ozuma said watching 2 girls come out. "We will see right now." Tala said, but the bell rang and the teachers already started yelling and ushering us into classrooms. Tala started arguing with the teachers and Ozuma just smirked. Kai started walking away, but I stayed behind to see who the new students were. **

The first girl came out of the blue one, which had silver stars and moons all over it. She was wearing a black halter top with a silver wolf on it. She wore hip hugger dark blue jeans, with a studded belt and white sneakers. Her hair was in a loose bun, and her bangs framed her face. She wore sunglasses, a crystal stone bracelet and a sapphire ring. She had silver hoop earrings and a wolf pendant necklace.

**The other girl that came out of the green one, had a gold sun and from it rays, it looked like flames.** **She wore a shirt, but instead of sleeves, it was green and gold ribbons that came to her elbows. It fit her body perfectly. Her shirt had a gold dragon that wrapped around it; the shirt came to her hips. She wore emerald earrings and an emerald necklace. She had 1 sparkling gold bracelet on each wrist. She had green eye shadow on that matched her outfit perfectly. Her pants were black with silver studs on the sides. She had on black boots and her hair was in 2 braids. **_'Oh my gosh! That's, that's…'_ **Then a teacher pulled me away and pushed me into a classroom, but not before I heard Miss Imake start to yell at them.**

End Flashback 

"Oh, you saw our little dispute? Hehehe." Ana said giggling. "Yea we woke up kind of late because SOME people didn't have the decency to tell us the time." Ana said referring to the club night. "Well, again you didn't ask until way late." Ray said. "You didn't even say sorry." Ana said and faked pouted. "Ummmm…" Ray was unsure of what to do cause Ana was such a good actress, it really looked like she was upset. "Oh, don't worry Ray, she's just playin." Rachel said laughing. "Hey! Rach! That's not fair!" Ana said getting more "upset". "Well, you didn't let me kick Brooklyn." Rachel said back. Kai and Ray looked at each other with a 'What did she say!' look, while Rachel and Ana argued for a while.

Then Miss Makazya interrupted and yelled, "Would one of you ladies like to read in front of the class and tell us about how the story is going so far!" "Um, no not really." Rachel said. "What did we do?" Ana asked looking at the teacher confused. "Okay, Ana read, Rachel; talk about the story after!" Miss Makazya yelled pointing to the front of the class, "I have zero tolerance for talkers in my class or smart mouths. You should know that by common sense." Ana walked to the front of the class and read. They were reading To Kill A Mockingbird (I'm reading that right now in English). After Miss Makazaya told Rachel to stand up and tell the class about the book. They were only on chapter 9.

"Okay, well the book is so far is about….." Rachel went into detail about what the book was about, the characters and all of that good stuff, all the up to chapter 9. She talked for about 5 minutes. When she was done, she sat done and the whole class was speechless, including the teacher. "Have you read this book before?" Miss Makazya asked after she came out of shock. "Yea, I read it in my English class, really easy book, but its kind of slow." Rachel said sitting down. "Okay, let's continue." Miss Makazaya said returning to read the book to the class.

"Hahaha, that was fun, anyways, hey Kai, long time no see!" Rachel said smiling to Kai. "Hey, so you guys were the ones who came screeching into the parking lot?" Kai asked. "Yea, that was us, I totally won though." Rachel said giving Ana a look, but she was too busy talking to Ray to notice. "Did I hear you correctly when you said you ran into Brooklyn?" Kai asked sounding somewhat interested. "Yea, literally I did. Didn't mean to, but Ana gave him a good kick in the head and she wouldn't let me kick him either." Rachel said pouting, "Anyways, that dude is WAY too…..what's the right word." Rachel said looking thoughtful. "Perv, jerk, idiot,…." Kai said making a list of names. "Yea all that and he is….oh, I know, don't know if it's the precise name for him, but he is, too confident. He is soooo use to getting every girl he wants and he just assumes that every girl wants to go out with him." Rachel said, "Man, I have met one too many guys like him." Rachel said finishing off her speech on how he acted and such.

"I'm surprised you don't like him. Your right. Every girl in this school wants to go out with him, but he just wants to get into their pants. Just about every girl at this school will sleep with anything that moves." Kai said looking at the girls in the room. "Not surprised, they all look like a bunch of sluts to me." Rachel said looking at the girls too. 'Why am I being talkative, I'm not suppose to be talkative, oh well, this is kind of….no don't think that way!' Kai yelled in his head. (had to put that there, I know that it is in all Kaixoc stories, but just had too, he might get a little ooc, but I will try and keep it real. Hehehe.)

Ray and Ana's convo 

"So you guys have read the book?" Ray asked when Rachel ended her speech. "Yea, it was part of our reading in our district. I hate this book. Rachel thinks it was good, but slow. I think it is slow and boring through the whole thing." Ana said looking with disgust at the book on her desk. "Hahahaha, I'm surprised you guys haven't fallen asleep yet, the way you 2 were yelling last night at the club." Ray said laughing. "Oh, yea, well it helps when your best friend is in the class to argue and talk with." Ana said referring to Rachel, who was talking to Kai. "Well, your not really talking with her now, so you could still fall asleep." Ray said slyly. "Well, it would be rude to fall asleep when your talking to some one." Ana said flirtatiously. Ray smiled and was about to say something, but the bell rang and everybody filed out.

Author's Note 

MU: Okay so much to say. First off I am really sorry I haven't updated in forever!

FP: So her fault, but now it is summer, so I am sure she will update, MUCH more. Gives MU a look

MU: Of course I will! Anyways, also I reposted the other chapters but there are not major differences.

FP: Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys are too kind. Hahahahaha.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note 

MU: Okay here is the next chap that has been so be bugging me forever!

FP: Yea, all she ever thought about was how she hasn't written the story in forever and how bad she feels and all.

MU: Hey I do feel bad that I have posted anything! I feel like I have let me readers down. pout

FP: Well actually you did. --

MU: Your no help. Are you seriously my best friend? Crys

FP: hits MU in the head Of course I am! Okay, enjoy.

MU: mumbles Sure you are.

FP: hits MU again Stop playing around and write the story.

MU: OWWW! Okay, okay I will just a moment! So mean to me.

FP: WHACK!

MU: Hahaha! You missed! AHHHHHHH! I'm starting the story; I'm starting the story! Types furiously

FP: That's more like it. hits MU in the head

MU: T.T I'm typing the story. T.T

FP: That's for the one I missed. Keep typing or else!

MU: T.T

Chapter 8 

They had like 5 classes before lunch and lets just say they were boring, long and painful; very painful torture. The teachers all seem to hate them, but can do nothing because they are A students and knew what they are doing. Kai, Ray, Ozuma and Tala were in most of their classes, well not all together, but some here and there. There was a least one guy in every class with them. Okay I am done talking about that. It is lunch now.

"So, where and what is our next death sentence?" Rachel asked Ana. "Um, I think its lunch." Ana said looking at the schedule. "Finally! I was going to die if I had another class!" Rachel said walking into the courtyard. "Where do you want to eat lunch?" Ana asked Rachel. "Well, first of, I don't have money, so I am not eating and I think you need to buy a lunch before you starve Ana." Rachel said looking over at Ana who was drooling over the food in the cafeteria.

"But I don't have any money either. I was in such a rush this morning that I forgot." Ana said sadly; still drooling over the food. "Well, then you are in a predicament." Rachel said laughing. "Hey! This is no laughing matter!" Ana said looking at Rachel like she was about to kill her for laughing. "Hey, hey. Take a chill pill, I'm just kidding. Ask some one for money. I am sure you can ask anyone and they will give you money, just not the girls." Rachel said glaring at the group of girls that just past them who were giving them dirty looks. "They'll learn that we are not to be messed with no doubt about that. Give it time." Ana said seeing the Rachel was about to kill the girls. "Hump, its no fair, we always have to wait for them to do something." Rachel said pouting. "Wait for who to do what?" Tala said walking up to them with a food tray.

"Nobody. You…..have…..FOOD!" Ana said tackling Tala. "Ahhhhh! I'm being attacked!" Tala screamed, people around them stared at the two. "Ana! Get off him your making a scene!" Rachel yelled restraining Ana from tackling Tala again. "Sorry Tala. She's crazy when she's really hungry, like starving hungry and I think she is high off her gum I gave her 3 classes ago cause she was starving since then. So yep, she is just about "dieing" by her definition." Rachel said making quotation signs with her hands at dieing. "Ana you can buy some you know." Tala said looking at Ana, who was yet again drooling over the food. "Nether of us have money to buy food." Ana said whining.

"Well if you needed money, all you had to do was ask." Ray said smiling; walking over to them. "You would let me borrow money!" Ana said looking all starry eyed. "Please give her money before she goes crazy! Oh too late!" Rachel said laughing and than ran off when Ana turned around and gave her murderous look. "I would run after her if I wasn't dieing of hunger." Ana said looking at the food. "Ana, remember I said I would let you borrow money." Ray said turning to the lunch lady.

"Oh yeah! Thank you sooooooooo much Ray! You saved me!" Ana said hugging Ray. Ray blushed and asked what she wanted. "I would like fries, a cheese pizza, chips, a bar of candy, a small salad and a soda please." Ana said looking at the choices. Ray stared at her, "Is that all for you?" he said looking at all the food she had. "No, Rachel will probably want some." Ana said. "Okay, I was about to say…" Ray was about to finish his sentence, but the lunch lady said, "That will be $9.50." "Wow, that's a lot, I promise to pay you back Ray. Thanks so much." Ana said looking shocked at how much it cost. "No problem, you don't owe me anything. So don't worry about it." Ray said holding some of the food for Ana. "Lets go find Rachel so I can tease her with all the food." Ana said grinning evilly. "Ana, don't be too mean." Ray said laughing. "Don't worry, I won't kill her if that's what you mean. She will just be close to death, that's all." Ana said chuckling evilly. Ray and Ana looked at each other and laughed.

When they got outside they saw Kai, Ozuma, and Tala sitting at a table. When they went over to them Ana and Ray sat down. "Where's Rachel?" Ana asked looking around for her. "I think she's spilling milk on a guy's head." Ozuma said looking toward the front of the cafeteria building. Everybody laughed at the guy. When Rachel walked over she sat down across from Ana, next to Kai. (Here is the sitting arrangement: left side; Tala, Rachel and Kai, right side; Ozuma, Ana and Ray) "Hey guys what's up?" Rachel said smiling like nothing happened at all.

"What was that all about?" Ray asked biting into his own pizza. "Oh he was just getting on my nerves." Rachel said. The guys stared at her, "Remind me to never get on her bad side. I would hate to see what you do if someone really pissed you off." Ozuma said laughing. "Oh, he probably did more than get on her nerves for her to make a scene like that." Ana said grinning to Rachel who gave her a 'you know me too well' look. "Really, so what did he do?" Tala said now interested in the conversation. "Oh, the usually hitting on, I tell him to bug off, he doesn't get the message…" Rachel said like it was no big deal. "Is that it?" Ozuma said not satisfied. "He probably touched her or forced her to sit down." Ana said eating her salad. "Is that true?" Ray said facing Rachel. "Yea, he forced me to sit down on his lap and I told him to let me go, so I elbowed him and dumped milk over him." Rachel said drinking her chocolate milkshake. Ozuma and Tala congratulated her and they all laughed. Kai just sat there trying his best not to get up and go punch the guy.

"I thought you didn't have money and you weren't going to eat anything." Ana said slyly, seeing Rachel drink the milkshake. "Oh, Kai bought this and said I could have it cause he didn't want it." Rachel said drinking more of it, "And how bout you. Trying to make Ray broke?" Rachel said grabbing the fries. "Hey those are mine! No I am not trying to make him broke, I am going to pay him back." Ana said grabbing for the fries. "I'm sure a gentlemen like Ray said you don't need to pay him back. The fries are mine now!" Rachel said putting the fries out of Ana's reach, "Besides you have enough food in front of you." Rachel said looking down at all her food. "Fine, since you only have a milkshake for the whole day." Ana said eating her food. "Hey! I am perfectly fine with fries and a milkshake!" Rachel said back. The guys just stared at them. "Hey guys, is there ever a time when you don't argue, I mean you do it so much that you could be related." Ozuma said drinking his soda. "Yea of course, just maybe not around you guys." Ana said and the 2 girls started laughing.

"Hey! Like what are you two like think your like doing!" A preppy voice said behind Rachel. "Um, let me guess, preppy blonde who is a totally slut and thinks she's all that and is mad at us for sitting at "the guys" table." Rachel said quoting the guys. "Yep, ya nailed it." Ana said laughing. Rachel then turned around and there indeed was a blonde and her posse behind her. "Well, if it isn't the preps that we met at the club." Rachel said smiling. "Hey, like you think like you own this school and like you can't sit at like this table." The dyed blonde girl said standing next to the blonde said. "Um, yea we have the right to sit were ever we want and with whoever we want. It's a free country and you don't make the rules." Ana said; with attitude (lol; hahahaha, I'm so weird). "Well like you cant, not while I like run the school. I never want to see you two with our boyfriends again." The blonde said pointing to Kai. "Since when am I your boyfriend?" Kai asked. "Since forever baby." The blonde said sitting next to Kai and clinging to his arm. Her posse did the same thing, except Ozuma and Tala had 2 girls clinging to them. Ray had the dyed blonde chick clinging to him. Ana and Rachel got up.

"So you think you can just come over here and tell us where and who to sit with?" Rachel said getting pissed that she was clinging to Kai. "Yea, basically because like if you like haven't noticed like I own this school." The blonde said. "Yea, we are like the queens of the school." The dyed blonde said. "Yea and we never caught your guys names." Ana said getting an evil look in her eye. "You should know it like by now, but like our names are Courtney (I HATE her! Cant stand her!) and Corryn (HATE her too!)." the blonde known as Courtney said pointing to her friend. "Oh, Rachel there names are Courtney and Corryn; they are in 2 of our classes and have to have major attitude adjustments." Ana said looking at Rachel with a 'are you thinking what I'm thinking' look. "I would give it 4 weeks." Rachel said. "2." Ana said back. "Fine. 2. Sounds perfect." Rachel said and she walked over to get her milkshake. Ana went to get her soda.

"EVERYBODY! I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Rachel yelled out to the schoolyard. Everybody looked at Rachel. "We have just met two lovely preps today and I would like you to give them your attention because they wrote a speech for all of you." Ana said looking at Corryn and Courtney. They just looked at each other and then back at the crowd. "Well, are you going to say something, you got everybody's attention." Rachel said smiling. "Like, I know, I am like always in like the spotlight." Courtney said standing up along with Corryn, they both dragged Kai and Ray with them, so they are now standing in front of everybody. "What the hell are you doing?" Kai said angrily, "I don't want to stand here and take this sluts shit in front of everybody!" he whispered angrily. "You wont have to. Just watch, I wouldn't be that mean to you. Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Rachel winked. Kai looked at her questioningly and then turned around. "Ok, like I would like to say that like…." Courtney stared to say, but stopped all of the sudden. Everybody started whispering. "Um, like since like Courtney can't like say anything, I will like say that…." But then Corryn stopped talking too. Everybody was confused including Ray and Kai. "Hey, what did you do to them?" Ray asked Ana. "Well, if you used your eyes you could see for yourself." Ana said laughing.

And soon everybody saw why they stopped talking and everybody burst out laughing. There was milkshake coming out of Courtney's shirt and soda from Corryn's. Ana and Rachel spilled their drink down their shirts, along with Ana's salad dressing in their hair. "Well, thank you for your attention." Rachel and Ana said taking a bow. Everybody whistled, hooted, and clapped. Kai smirked and Ray laughed with them everybody else. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney and Corryn ran out of the schoolyard with their posse following them. "That…was…tight (hahahaha, I am so weird and I cant think of anything else. Lol.)!" Ozuma and Tala congratulated them. "Yea I have to agree that was nice." Ray said smiling at Ana; Ana blushed. 'I need to hook them up' Rachel said smirking as a plan formulated in her mind. Kai saw her smirking and he couldn't tell if she was smirking at what she just did or at something else.

"What are you smirking about?" Kai asked looking at her slyly. Rachel blushed, "Oh, nothing." Rachel said smiling and looked away. "Hn, you plotting?" Kai asked. "Of course not." Rachel said innocently, "Why would you think that?" Rachel asked grinning. "Well, lets see your smirking evilly for no reason and you sound like you are." Kai said. "Ummm….well…" Rachel said trying to think of something. Kai smirked. "Ok, you go me. Yea I'm plotting, but not in a bad way." Rachel said defensively. "Ok, then what were you plotting." Kai said. 'Why am I so curious I could care less.' Kai thought, but he already asked so it was too late, 'but I am slightly interested, wait, no I'm not, I don't care what she is plotting.' Kai concluded. "Well, I was planning on getting Ana and Ray together because I'm sure they like each other." Rachel said confidentially, "…..You know it would be easier if I had someone who knew Ray really well to help." Rachel said when Kai didn't say anything to her idea of getting Ray and Ana together. Kai looked at Rachel and Rachel had on puppy dog eyes. Kai raised his eyebrow. "Are you going to offer me help, you know you want to." Rachel said in a cute voice. "Hn, fine, but this better work." Kai said. "Hehehe. Yay! Kai's going to help me, Kai's going to help me!" Rachel said jumping up and down. Kai looked at her and had a look of regret for giving her sugar.

Author's Note 

MU: FINALLY! I'M DONE! SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! FOR THE EVER SO LONG WAIT! crys and crys and crys

FP: It's ok I'm sure the readers will understand that you were very busy right? give death glares at readers

MU: Are you sure? I was so long, but I wanted to post 2 chaps up, and I kept on getting interrupted. glares at random ppl

FP: Don't scare the ppl away or they wont want to read this fic.

MU: Hump, fine, I'll be nice. smile

FP: Ok we apologize for the delay and we will try to be more constant with the story. Review and anybody have suggestions, we are welcome to here cause I think MU is having a writer's block.

MU: still smiling Yep I am sooooooooo welcome to here some suggestions, but I am going to read some other fics, so that should inspire me. Cya!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note 

MU: I'M SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! Ppl still love me! They still read my story! tears of joy

FP: SEE? I told ya!

MU: runs and hugs FP

FP: AHHHH! Can't breath!

MU: FP turning blue Oops….hehehehehe…..my bad…..don't know my own strength.

FP: YAY…YA DON'T!

MU: Anyways, here is the next chap!

FP: YAY! She's gonna update on time!

MU: glares at FP while typing

FP: hehehehehe.

Chapter 9 

"Hey Kai!" Rachel yelled at Kai after school, "Wait up!" When Rachel was running to Kai (MU: he stopped to wait for her, just to tell ya. FP: I think they know that. MU: Shut it!) a foot was stuck out in front of her and Kai. (MU: So in between them. FP: rolls eyes) She saw it, but it was too late to do anything about it, so she tripped over it, but Kai was so close that he took a leaping step (MU: hehehehe, funny word. FP: --) and caught her. Rachel just kinda stayed in his arms for a bit, before she realized that she was partly hugging him. At the same time she was admiring his well-built arms. 'Man, he is cut!' Rachel yelled in her mind. Then when she realized that she was in his arms a little too long, she jumped off of him blushing.

"Hahaha, thanks Kai." Rachel said uneasily. Kai just grinned (well, not an ooc grin, but his. You know what I'm taking about). "Ha, well I like never." Courtney yelled. "Well, that's what you get when you try to trip me!" Rachel said triumphantly. "Humph, like, this is for like embarrassing me and Corryn." Courtney said and she put her hand up to slap her, but Kai grabbed her wrist just when her hand was about to hit Rachel. "If I hear one more thing our of you being my girlfriend or picking a fight with Rachel, you will not be able to come to this school." (hehehehe, lame. I know, but can't think of anything else. crys) Kai said angrily. Courtney looked like she was going to cry and said in a cracked voice, "You prefer the wimpy little slut, instead of me! The most beautiful girl in the world! I'm 10 times better than HER! She is nothing compared to me and you STILL prefer HER!" she yelled and ran off crying.

Rachel was about to follow her and kick her butt, but Kai held her back and shook his head. "Fine, don't let me beat her up for coming me a slut and wimpy. Oh and lets not forget that she said that she was better than me!" Rachel said fuming and pouting at the same time. (FP: Is that possible? MU: I think…anyways) Kai didn't say anything, just walked to his motorcycle. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Kai asked getting on his motorcycle. "What? Oh yea. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get together to plan how to get Ray and Ana together cause knowing Ana she will be too shy and everything. Of course I will give her advice as always, but we just need to get them close enough to talk and get to know and all that jazz, you know?" Rachel said. "Ok, how bout you come to my place then." Kai said emotionlessly.

"Ok! I'll just follow you." Rachel said running off toward her car. Kai started his motorcycle and rode to her car. "Ok, ready?" Rachel asked. "Hn." Kai went off with Rachel behind her. When they got to a stop light Rachel called Ana on her cell phone (no-duh. Just stating the obvious. ANYWAYS…). _"Hello?"_ _(ok this is Ana)_. "Hey Ana! Whatcha doin?" Rachel asked. _"Oh, I'm with Ray at the library." _"Why are you at the library?" _"Our teacher gave us this HUGE project and we got to work with partners and me and Ray are. So we started working on it." _"Right and when is this project due?" _"Umm, in 2 weeks."_ "ANA! 2 weeks is plenty of time to work on it! Well anyways, you having fun with Ray?" _"RACHEL! We are JUST working on a project!" _"Uh-huh…then why are you getting so worked up? Huh?" _"Uh, well…why did you call anyways?" _"I called to say that I might not be home til late tonight, well, I am not really sure when I am going to get home, but I'll call ya, k?" _"Ok, but why? What are you doing?" _"Just going out, I'll see ya!" Rachel said really fast, before Ana could say anything back.

Ana and Ray 

"She's up to something." Ana said looking at her phone. "What?" Ray asked looking up from the books in front of them. "Oh, Rachel just called me and she was acting weird, so I know she's up to something." Ana said writing down some notes. "Really? So what did she say?" Ray asked now interested. "Lets see. She said that she won't be home til late and she didn't say why and that's why it is suspicious. She only does that when she is up to something. She's plotting something. I know it!" Ana said trying to figure out what she was plotting. "Ok, we can try and follow her." Ray suggested, "Do you have any clue to where she is or going?" Ray asked.

"Nope, none what-so-ever. She is driving somewhere cause I heard cars and some guys calling cat calls and I think I heard girls giggling and laughing, but I'm not sure." Ana said thinking. "You heard all that from the cell phone?" Ray asked amazed cause we all know that with cell phones, you can't hear much. "Yea, me and Rachel have excellent hearing, but I have am a bit more advanced." Ana said still trying to think where Rachel was. "Ok, then….when did you last see her?" Ray asked.

"I saw her after school in the hall, but I didn't get to her because she was running away from Brooklyn. Don't know why she would do that though. Cause she always fights the guy that's bugging her. When she runs, that means that she has something to do and is in a rush to go somewhere. Then I met up with you and we went to the library." Ana said finishing her story.

Flashback 

"**I wonder where Rachel is I have to tell her that I'm going to the library." Ana said to herself; as she got her books out of her locker. "Hey babe. What up's you busy today?" a guy asked from behind her. "As a matter of fact. YEA!" Ana said all pissed. "Geez, you don't have to get all snippy." (MU: hehehe, I like that word) and the guy walked off. "I hate guys, so stupid." Ana said yelled at herself. "Really? You hate all guys?" Ray asked pouting behind her. Ana smiled and blushed that he heard her. "Well, you're an acceptation because you didn't ask me out the first time we met." Ana said back, "Hey! There's Rachel!" Ana yelled, but before she could get her attention, Rachel ran past shoving people out of her way. "And there she goes." Ray said as they both watched her pass. **

"**Rachel!" Brooklyn yelled running after her. "Brooklyn you friggin pervert! Stay away from me!" Rachel yelled back at him. Everybody stared at the "couple", well that was the rumor that was going around. Rachel said that is was started by non other than Brooklyn. Big surprise. "Well, should we go to the library?" Ray asked. "Yea, Brooklyn better watch it or he's going to end up in a hospital the next day." Ana replied smiling at the thought of Brooklyn in a body cast.**

End Flashback 

"Yea I remember that." Ray said smiling. "I wonder how she got away from him." Ana said laughing. "Did you see Kai after school?" Ana asked. "Yea, I have my last class with him." Ray said, "Why?" he looked puzzled. "Well, Rachel likes Kai." Ana said simply. "Really?" Ray said surprised. "Yea, duh. It was soooo obvious. Man your very dense." Ana said like it was a plain as anything. Ana laughed.

"Oh, well, I hope she doesn't get too hurt." Ray said sadly looking away so Ana didn't see him blushing. "What do you mean?" Rachel asked. "Well, Kai isn't that kind of person to return those kind of feelings for anyone and…" but Ray trailed off. "And, what?" Ana asked. "Nothing, but Rachel is going to be disappointed if she tells Kai her feelings and he doesn't feel the same." Ray said. "Oh, I'm sure she can take care of herself and I doubt that Kai will reject her no matter how cold and distant he is." Ana said confidentially.

"Ok, anyways, where did Kai go after school?" Ana said. _'I wonder what he's keeping from me'_ Ana thought. "Um, I think he went to his motorcycle to go home." Ray said thinking. "Ok, did you see anybody with him?" Ana asked pretty sure that Rachel was with him. "No, not that I can remember." Ray said. Ana sweatdropped. "Darn, I thought she would be with him for sure." Ana said snapping her fingers. "Maybe we could just call Kai and ask if Rachel's with him." Ray suggested. "OR we could drive to Kai's place and spy on him AND see if she's there. Besides this project isn't due 2 weeks from now." Ana said packing up.

Ray smiled at Ana. When Ana saw this she asked what he was smiling about. "Oh, nothing. It's just that your so cute, when your determined." (MU: hehehehe, hahahaha, just had to put it there. I know! I'm weird! FP: I'm gonna hurt you! MU: Got to go! runs away) Ray said smiling. Ana blushed like mad. Ray laughed at her expression, which made her blush even more. When they were ready to leave, they went out to their cars.

Author's Note 

MU: Ok, I just decided this 2 seconds ago. This and the next chap was originally 1 HUGE chap, but for the readers, I am going to make it 2 chaps cause it sounds and looks better.

FP: Besides the readers will be happier that they can read more and it doesn't look like they have to read a lot in 1 chap.

MU: Yea, so I hope that the readers love me for this. Humph hehehehe, jp.

FP: Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note 

MU: I HAVE 10 CHAPS! YAY!

FP: She thought she would never get that far. FP whispers to readers

MU: dancing around It sounds like sooooooooo much!

FP: Ok, let the readers read!

MU: Ok, hope you guys like it. I was kind of having a writers block and I tried to make Kai himself as much a possible. So please don't get mad at me if he isn't. He's hard, but still me fav and MEGA HOTT!

FP: Ok before she starts drooling over everything. Here's the chap!

MU: drool ENJOY!

Chapter 10 Rachel and Kai 

"OH MY GOSH! YOU LIVE HERE!" Rachel yelled when they got to Kai 'house'. "Yea, its small in know." Kai said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS SMALL! IT'S HUGE! IT'S A THE BIGGEST MANSION EVER!" Rachel yelled still admiring the mansion. Kai just rolled his eyes. "Good afternoon Master Kai." The butler at the door said. "YOU HAVE A BUTLER!" Rachel yelled; the butler cringed at how loud she was. "Can you please not yell, you will disturb the Master." The butler asked through clenched teeth. "Oops. Hehehe. Sorry about that. I sometimes get overly excited." Rachel said smiling sheepishly. "Hn, come on." Kai said walking into a hallway. "Ok." Rachel said happily.

"How can you not get lost in here, its like a mega huge maze!" Rachel said looking at everything. "When you live here, its kind of hard to get lost." Kai said turning to a door. "Oh, yea." Rachel said slightly blushing at her dumb question. Kai opened a door and there was a huge room. He had a king size bed, every game and CD possible, huge flat screen TV, computer, laptop, phone, stereo and anything else you can think of that he would like was there. Rachel's eyes popped out of her head and she was gawking. "You can close your mouth now." Kai said not turning around. "Well, kind of hard to not gawk when your room alone is like a house!" Rachel said looking around and peeking through his drawers and stuff.

"Man, you are probably the wealthiest guy in town." Rachel said. "Well actually, yea I am." Kai said sitting on his computer chair. Rachel did a sweatdrop. "Ok, anyways lets see, how are we going to get Ana and Ray together?" Rachel said sitting down in front of Kai. Kai just shrugged his shoulders. "You're a lot of help." Rachel said sarcastically. Kai just smirked. "Ray will probably do well on his own." Kai said emotionlessly. "What do you mean? Don't we have to have the right setting for them and all?" Rachel asked confused. "He will probably ask her out, but he might take a while. He likes to take it slow and doesn't want to rush anything." Kai said bored. Rachel sighed. "Well, we need to speed that process up because if he doesn't ask her out soon, I'm going to scream at him, it is sooo obvious that they like each other." Rachel said.

Kai looked at her questioningly. When Rachel saw this she said, "Ok, maybe not THAT obvious, but I know that Ana likes Ray, even if she doesn't know it. I know her better than she knows herself, hahahaha. Since you are like best friends with Ray and know him the best, does Ray like Ana?" Rachel asked. "I don't know if I should tell you." Kai said mockingly. "Hey that's not fair!" Rachel said and she pouted. "Hey! I have an idea!" Rachel said all of a sudden, which surprised Kai. Rachel jumped up and said "Lets throw a party!" Kai raised his eyebrow. "What doesn't it sound like a good I idea! There are all friends and we can watch a scary movie and play games and then they can get together more easily!" Rachel said in 1 breath.

"Right and where would we have this party?" Kai asked emotionlessly. "Umm, well that's where I thought you could help. We could have the party at your place since, it is so big and all." Rachel said innocently. "No." Kai said immediately. "What do you mean no! Why!" Rachel said sadly. "Because it would disturb my grandfather." Kai said. _'Like I care, but I just don't her to find out. Wait, why do I care if she finds out, its not like I like her and she likes me.' _Kai thought. Rachel brought him out of his thoughts. "Well, ok, then we can have the party at my house." Rachel said thinking. "Ok, we could go to a club, no too many girls….and guys. Or we could have a swim party….no if those 2 preps find out they will crash it along with every other person in the school. I KNOW! Instead of a party, it could be a party/sleepover type thing." Rachel said. "Ok, maybe not." Seeing Kai's face.

"How bout just a party at my place this Saturday." Rachel said finally. "Sounds good." Kai said. "Ok, Ozuma, Tala, Ray, Ana, you and myself are defiantly coming." Rachel said counting on her fingers on how many people were going. "Anybody else that should go?" Rachel asked curiously, "I don't really know anybody else since I haven't been there very long." She said to Kai. "Yea, I know a couple of people, but I don't really care for them." Kai said thinking of Tyson, Hilary, Dichi, Max and everyone else. "Well, just invite them anyways, or you could give me their phone numbers and I will call them." Rachel suggested. "No, that's ok. I will." Kai said. _'Why am I being so helpful, I don't care if Ana and Ray get together. Well, I do owe Ray, yea that is why I'm helping.'_

"Ok, I guess that's enough planning for today. Saturday isn't til 3 days from now, so tomorrow we can finish all the plans and the next we can all everybody and such." Rachel said. "You have everything planned out don't you?" Kai asked. "Yep! Hey do you have a pool?" Rachel asked looking out on the balcony. "Yea, its out in the back, you…" Kai didn't get to finish his sentence because Rachel yelled, "I SEE IT! IT'S HUGE! CAN I GO SWIMMING!" Rachel yelled. Kai blinked, "Yea I was about to ask…" but Rachel ran out of the room. Kai sweatdropped. Rachel put her head back in his room. "Hehehe, can I borrow a swim suit, if you have a girls one?" Rachel sweatdropped and Kai did an anime fall.

"Yea sure." Kai said walking out of the room. While they were walking Rachel asked questions. "Hey Kai?" Rachel asked. Kai didn't say anything. "Why are you so distant from people?" Rachel asked. Kai stopped dead in his tracks. HE turned and gave her the coldest glare ever, it could have killed; "It's non of your business." Kai said coldly. "Sorry, touchy subject huh." Rachel tried smiling and she had so much practice smiling when she doesn't want to that she succeed. _'Why is she smiling, she should be mad and crying her eyes out, I was just totally cold to her.'_ Kai thought to himself. "Here." He said coldly and pointed inside a closet full of clothes. "Thanks!" Rachel said smiling. Kai walked away, when Rachel was sure that he had gone, she let herself shed 1 single tear. _'Why should I cry, it is his business I have no right to interfere.'_ Rachel assured herself and then she went to choosing a swim suit.

Ray and Ana 

"Wow, his house is a MANSION!" Ana yelled. "Shhhh, they will hear us." Ray said. When they got into the gates, Ray and Ana parked their cars and went into the mansion. When they got in Ana was amazed. "No WAY are we going to be able to find them in THIS!" Ana yelled. "Sure we are, they are probably in Kai's room, which is over here." Ray said and he started walking. Lets just say they looked like that were in a James Bond movie without the neato gadgets. "I don't see them anywhere." Ana said looking around. "See, I told you we aren't going to be able to find them and they are probably not here in the first place." Ana said crossing her arms. "What are you talking about, it was your idea to come here and see if she WAS here." Ray said. "Oh yea." Ana said rubbing the back of her head. Ray sweatdropped.

Just then Rachel turned the corner. "Shhh; someone's coming!" Ray whispered. "Quick HIDE!" Ana whispered hurriedly. Ray pushed Ana behind a statue. "Ow, that hurt." Ana said. "Sorry." Ray said apologetically and looked down at Ana smiling. "Its fine." Ana said back. _'Man, his hot when he smiles.' _She saw Ray giving her a weird look and then she noticed that she was staring. Ana looked away quickly and blushed. "Hey, isn't that Rachel?" Ray asked looking from behind the statue. Ana looked too. "Yea, I wonder what she's doing here." Ana questioned. "That's why we came here and she's here at KAI'S place." Ray said. "Hey she is NOT that kind of girl." Ana said. "I know, I'm just kidding." Ray said laughing quietly.

"I can't believe this. He just left me there, now how am I going to find my way out or to the pool even." Rachel grumbled to herself. Then she got an evil grin on her face. "Uh-oh. She has that evil look." Ana said. "Hehehehe, raid!" Rachel yelled. She was wearing a black bikini with a silver dragon wrapping around it. She wore a wrap to match with black flip flops. "Wow, she has a great body." Ray said looking at Rachel. Ana smacked him across the head. "What did you say!" Ana said menacingly. "Nothing." Ray said cowering. "I thought so." Ana said looking back at Rachel, who was gone. "Hey! Where did she go?" Ana said coming out of the statue.

'_I can't believe Ray said that!'_ Ana yelled in her head, though she was puzzled that she thought that way. "She said she was going to the pool." Ray said running in 1 direction, "Come on!" Ray yelled at Ana. "I'm coming! You sure you know where the pool is?" Ana asked. "Yea, I've been here enough to know where things are." Ray said confidently.

With Rachel 

"Nope not there. Man I have to been looking in every room and through this whole place for over an hour!" Rachel yelled running through the mansion. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T FIND THE POOL!" Rachel screamed. Then she crashed into a body and started to fall, but she just happened to be caught by the oh so familiar muscular arms wrap around her bare waist (MU: She does that a lot doesn't she?). "I thought you were at the pool Kai." Rachel said tilting her head to the side. "I was, but you were taking too long and you were screaming again." Kai said.

"Hehehehehe, oops. I keep forgetting." Rachel said. Kai raised his eyebrow. "I'm loud. Sorry." Rachel said a little too forcefully. "Oops, sorry, didn't mean it like that!" Rachel said. Kai just stared at her. "We should get to the pool now." Rachel said uneasily. Rachel stared walking in a direction. "Rachel, the pools that way." Kai pointed in the other direction that Rachel was walking. Rachel sweatdropped and ran in that direction. "I'm going to beat you!" Rachel yelled over her shoulder. _'Maybe I did hurt her feelings, but she just didn't show it. Oh who cares what this girls thinks. Hmmm, she has a nice body…wait where did that come from. No I will not think that way.'_ Kai thought and walked after Rachel. They finally got to the pool. Ray and Ana were already waiting for them.

Author's Note 

MU: FINALLY! THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER TYPED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT TOOK FOREVER!

FP: She is about to collapse here watch out!

MU: thud So tired, can't type…one…more…word.

FP: Ok, well the next chap might not be up for another 2 weeks cause me and MU are going to be busy.

MU: SCHOOL IS COMING BACK! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOW I HAVE TO BUY SCHOOOL SUPPLIES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO!

FP: Anyways, so MU typed this chap longer cause she can't type it for a while, but that was when chap 9 and 10 was together. Anyways, yep chap 9 was going to be long and still is but yea, now she doesn't have to type chap 10 cause she already has it. laughs

MU: Smack This……is…..not…..FUNNY!

FP: And why not?

MU: I don't know……..

FP: …………

MU: Okay, anyways, c ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note 

MU: I am typing…..the very next day……

FP: She's still totally wiped from yesterday.

MU: YOU KNOW IT!

FP: --

MU: Ah. Here it is.

Chapter 11 

"Hahahahaha! I beat you!" Rachel yelled and started jumping up and down. Kai just ignored her and kept on walking to the chairs. (MU: You know that ones that you can lay on.) "Aren't you going to get in? That is why we came to the pool." Rachel said seeing that Kai was just laying there. "Hn." Was his only response. "Fine, be that way." Rachel said taking off her wrap and shoes. Kai just watched her. Rachel smirked when she saw him staring. "You sure you don't want to come in?" Rachel said turning around to Kai, Kai quickly turned his head the other way. When Kai didn't answer, Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and jumped in backwards.

Ana and Ray 

"You know, I could go for a swim." Ana said getting an idea. "Hey, I thought we were suppose to find out why she is here, you aren't going to find out unless you stay and watch." Ray said catching on to what she was thinking. "But their not going to say anything while she is swimming and Kai being a sour puss." Ana said crossing her arms. As if on cue, Rachel said something.

"Hey Kai, you think this will work?" Rachel asked getting out of the pool. "I don't know." Kai said. "Well, you're a lot of help." Rachel said walking to the pool house, out of sight from Ray and Ana. Ana freaked out, "They're planning something, they're planning something." Ana said excitedly. "Where did Rachel go?" Ray asked not seeing Rachel in sight. "I don't know and care, now I KNOW they are planning something. " Ana said not paying attention.

All of a sudden Ana got pushed forward out of the bush that right next to edge of the pool. "Hey Ray what was that for!" Ana yelled getting up. But then 'Ray' came and pushed her in. When she came up she yelled "RAY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! WHAT'S THE DEAL! HOW COULD YOU!" as she was yelling Rachel was standing there laughing, but Ana just continued yelling until a body landed on top of her. When the 2 people came up it was Ray and Ana. Rachel just burst out laughing and Kai smirked.

"RACHEL YOU DID THAT! WHY! HOW COULD YOU!" Ana screamed and she threw a fit. "You shouldn't…hahaha…be…hahahaha…spying, and…hahaha…how did…hahahaha…you…hahaha…find me?" Rachel asked between laughs. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Ana said evilly while she started getting out of the pool. "Ahhhhh! Run for your life!" Rachel screamed and she ran around the pool with Ana chasing her. "Ray! Some help here!" Ana said after 2 minutes of running, "She did push you in the pool too you know." Ana added seeing that Ray didn't look like he was going to. "Well, actually, he ran into the pool, not my fault he was too loud." Rachel said a matter a factly. Then Ray stepped in front of Rachel, "HEY! That's not fair! 2 against 1!" Rachel yelled as she tired to escape Ray too. "Kai! HELP!" Rachel yelled as Ray picked her up by the waist.

Kai just watched them and smirked. "AHHHHH!" Rachel yelled as Ray threw her in the water. "THAT'S SOOO NOT FAIR RAY IS STRONGER AND IT WAS 2 AGAINST 1!" Rachel yelled. "HEY! AT LEAST YOUR IN A SWIM SUIT! I'M IN MY CLOTHES!" Ana yelled back. "Not my fault you were spying when you shouldn't be." Rachel said crossing her arms in the water. Just then Ray fell into the water. Rachel started laughing again along with Ana when Ray came up. "Your…haha…face!" Ana laughed. "Kodak moment!" Rachel yelled.

"Who pushed me?" Ray said turning around to see……Kai grinning. "I hope you have swim trunks on Kai." Ray said grinning slyly. Before Kai could ponder on this more, he got pushed to the side of the pool, but he grabbed the pushers arm, which was Ana. "If I'm going down, you're coming with me." Kai smirked. Ana had a look of surprise on her face because she wasn't expecting Kai to react like that. "Well, then you guys are going in together." Rachel said from behind Ana. Then she just tapped Ana on the shoulder and they both fell in. "Hahahahahaha! I''M QUEEN OF THE POOL!" Rachel yelled.

"What makes you queen of the pool, when Kai owns it?" Ana asked; when she came up. "Because I'm the last one standing!" Rachel said. Ana just pouted. "PLUS! I got Kai into the pool!" Rachel said pointing at Kai, who looked like he was going to kill Rachel. "Hehehehe. Hey Ana, Ray you might want to change into something that is swim able." Rachel said seeing Kai get out of the pool, "While, I run for my life! Kai's gonna kill me!" and Rachel started running. "Let's change, after Rachel gets killed." Ana said while watching Rachel run around the pool and anywhere she could find, but Kai was always right behind her.

"Kai! Come on! It was just for fun!" Rachel yelled while trying to escape Kai. Kai was right on her tail. "This is not kol." Rachel pouted when Kai finally got her and slung her over his shoulder. "I can't believe you can even pick me up." Rachel said cause she wasn't the lightest girl ever. "Right." Kai said sarcastically. _'Dude Kai is ripped…uh, how many times to I tell myself that.'_ Rachel thought to herself. _'He is also super hott when his wet. Ah do not think of that know.'_ Rachel yelled at herself and shook her head. "Hey, we stopped." Rachel said trying to see what was going on.

Just then she was thrown into the pool. "AHHHHHHH!" Rachel yelled and then she came up. "Who's the king now?" Kai asked. Rachel just crossed her arms and pouted and mumbled something about Kai being stronger and such. "Ok, now I will go change." Ana said laughing along with Ray. When they left, Kai went to change out of his clothes and into his swim trunks. (MU: He had swim trunks on already, but he wanted to change because I said so and he had a soaking wet shirt on and I said so. FP: You already said that. -- MU: Yea well, that is mostly why he is changing, anyways…)

When he came out he had on black swim trunks with red flames. He had no shirt on (MU: Duh.) and it showed off his muscular chest and arms, not to mention his amazing six pack (MU: cant think of anything else right now. Hehehe. ''''). Rachel just stared. Kai grinned, "What are you staring at?" Rachel quickly turned her head; blushing, she was as red as a tomato. "Nothing." Rachel said sheepishly. _'He must have the greatest body ever! sighs dreamily'. _"So you coming in?" Rachel asked as soon as she had her thoughts collected and she was calmed down. "Hn." Was all Kai said again. "Fine, be that way." Rachel said she started to swim around the pool, then Ana came and she yelled "CANNONBALL!" SPLASH!

"Just had to make an entrance. Didn't you?" Rachel said with her head in front of her face. "Yep!" was all Rachel got as an answer. Rachel just rolled her eyes. "You guys coming in?" Rachel yelled at Ray and Kai. "Maybe." Ray said grinning slyly which showed his fangs. Just then Rachel got pulled under and Ana turned around to see why Rachel yelled, then Ray jumped in front of Ana. Rachel and Kai just stared at each other underwater for a while and then went up for air. "Hey! That was sooo not kol!" Rachel said and she splashed Kai, who splashed back. Ana and Ray joined in. So the rest of the late afternoon was spent in the pool. When evening came, Rachel and Ana decided to go.

"We better get going. It's getting late." Rachel said. "Yea, we'll see you guys tomorrow at school." Ana said. They dried off, changed and went to leave the mansion. "Thanks for letting us stay Kai!" Rachel said as they left. Ray said his goodbyes too. When Rachel and Ana went home they had dinner, watched movies and talked about their day. "So, how did you guys find us?" Rachel asked; as they got ready for bed. "The cell phone and Ray helped." Ana answered. "Oh, well, I better be more sneaky to get past you." Rachel said giggling. Ana laughed with her, "If you want to get away with anything around me. So what were you doing over at Kai's?" Ana said slyly. Rachel blushed. "Nothing, just talking." "Uh-huh. Suurrrre." Ana said rolling her eyes. Then they went to bed.

Kai and Ray 

"So what were you and Rachel doing together?" Ray asked over the phone. "Nothing." Kai answered. "Why was she at you house?" Ray still pestered. (MU: Yes, guys do talk on the phone, but not like girls do. Ray just called Kai to ask why Rachel was at his house, couldn't wait til the next day, cause I say so) "She asked." Kai answered. "Really! Why?" Ray asked more interested. "Look, I have to go, I will talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Kai said and hung up. "Fine. But I will get it out of you Kai." Ray said hanging up the phone as well.

Author's Note 

MU: Sry for the short chap.

FP: We were debating if Kai's grandfather should have came into this chap, but decided against.

MU: I know I said that I wasn't going to post another chap until 2 weeks from when ever, but I couldn't resist and I had some free time. Hehehehe.

FP: REVIEW!

MU: Suggestions are welcome. But for once I'm not having a writer's block! YES!

FP: c ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note 

MU: Hello ALL!

FP: I CANT BELIEVE THAT WE ARE IN THE 2 DIGETS NOW!

MU: YES! I never thought I would make it this far. tear

FP: Thank you all you people out there for inspiring us to write more!

MU: If it hadn't been for you guys I would have stopped a LONG time ago!

FP: ok, you can read now.

MU: Hehehehehe.

Chapter 12 

"I brought a camera!" Rachel yelled when she came into the classroom. Everybody turned to look at her. Ana just walked past her and to her seat. Ana was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt with a gold and silver; flying peacock; which tail wrapped around the shirt. She wore white pants with a gold dragon that came up the right pant leg; the dragon had red eyes. She wore her black boots and wore small gold hoop earrings, she had on gold eye shadow and eyeliner. Her necklace was a gold elephant pendant (FP: She has many animals on her). Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Why did you bring a camera?" Ray asked. "Don't get her started." Ana said, but it was too late, Rachel was already explaining like their was no tomorrow. Rachel was wearing a white off the shoulder top with a shining blue phoenix extending its wings, flames where at the bottom of the shirt. She wore a blue leather skirt; which accented her shirt perfectly and white boots. She wore a phoenix pendent necklace and red bracelets. On one of her ears was an earring of the sun and the other had the moon and a wolf dangling. Her hair was down and flowed on her shoulders. She had on light red eye shadow and light black eyeliner. Her sunglasses sat on top of her head.

"….AND I also want to make a binder cover out of the pictures….." Rachel was going to continue but she was interrupted when her camera was taken out of her hand and was put in front of her. A person put their hand on her waist and head next to hers. Of course Rachel loves taking pictures so she smiled of course not knowing who the person next to her was. When the picture was taken it turned out to be Brooklyn! "What are you doing here!" Rachel screeched. "Just came by to say hello and…" Brooklyn was about to kiss her but was yanked back into a group of giggling girls. The person who yanked Brooklyn back and saved Rachel was….Tala. (MU: Hahaha. I was thinking of that as a possibility, but decided against, so just kiddin! It was really…) KAI! (FP: Big surprise)

"Thanks Kai. Brooklyn you jerk!" Rachel was about to punch the lights out of him, but Kai got to him first. So they started dukeing (MU: sp?) it out. Everybody was cheering on someone. Kai or Brooklyn. There were punches, hits, kicks, dodging, ducking, and everything else, they were fighting like it was a street fight, which it was to them. Then the teacher came in and started yelling at them and tried to break them up, she had to get back up and sent for other teachers. When they were finally broken up, they were sent to the principles office. Rumors started going around that Kai liked Rachel and that it was impossible that the cold hearted king of the school liked a girl, so some believed and some didn't and that they were fighting over her and everything else. Some even said that others joined and that Rachel was the one who started it. Oh, and everybody stared at her as she was in class and in the hall, everywhere. Rachel had to keep glaring at people or yelling at them to quit it. (MU: You know how rumors can get out of hand).

"Can you believe all the rumors that are going around!" Rachel said to Ana as they went to meet Ray, Tala, and Ozuma for lunch. They didn't see Kai or Brooklyn for the whole day. "I know, they are so out of hand and there are like a ton of different ones that are going around!" Ana said. "99.9999999 of the rumors aren't even true. And even the closest ones are not fully true." Rachel said as she sat down. "Hey, I heard what happened." Tala said sitting down with a girl, probably his new play girl (MU: Hehehehe, you know how they as play boy, well replace the boy with girl and you got it).

"Which version did you hear?" Rachel asked disgusted. "Umm, that you and Brooklyn were making out and Kai got all jealous which is unbelievable and that he started fighting Brooklyn." Tala said. "I heard that you slapped Brooklyn for some reason and that you asked Kai to beat him up." Ozuma said sitting down. "AHHHH!" Rachel yelled and slammed her head on the table. She kept on banging her head on the table and everybody could hear a thump, thump, thump. "I'm guessing that isn't what happened?" Tala asked when he finished making out with his girlfriend. "OF COURSE NOT!" Rachel yelled.

"Calm down Rachel." Ray said. "This is what REALLY happened." Ana said and she explained what happened that morning. "Well, that is…interesting…" Ozuma said trying to think of Kai saving a girl cause he was jealous. "AND! I STILL haven't been allowed to beat him up!" Rachel yelled. "AHHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TOO!" Rachel yelled to the sky. "She had sugar today." Ana said to everybody. They all had a 'ohhh that explains it' look. Rachel sighed, her head was back on the table. Some girls came by and stared whispering. "I can hear you, you know!" Rachel yelled, head still on the table. Finally the bell rang. So the rest of the day was like that.

"I wonder what happened to Kai and Brooklyn." Ray said as they all went out of the school to go somewhere to eat. "Looking for me?" Kai asked from behind them. "Kai! You missed the whole day of school!" Rachel said smiling at him. "Lucky!" Ana added. "So what'd they say?" Ozuma asked. "The usual." Kai said like it happened everyday; which it did. "How much detention?" Rachel asked. "3 months plus Saturday school." Kai said emotionlessly. Rachel and Ana's eyes were popping out of their heads. "Well, I bet if you do some extracurricular activities you could get out of the Saturday school." Tala said.

"Yea, do some of that Kai." Rachel said as she tried to regain her posture which was hard, cause she has never heard of anybody getting that much detention and Saturday schools. "What are some of the extra curricular activities?" Ana asked. "Um, there's just about anything." Ray said thinking. "Like…" Rachel coxed. "Like…dancing, theater, sports, singing, planning of the school events, things like that." Ray said. "There's more!" Rachel yelled. "Uh, yea, where have you been?" Tala said rolling his eyes. "When do we sign up for all that?" Ana asked. "I think today, they said it over the announcements or it could be tomorrow. Not really sure." Ozuma said.

"Ahhhh! Got to go! Rachel move it!" Ana yelled running off, back toward the school. "We'll meet you guys at the place, call my cell!" Rachel yelled over her shoulder as she ran off after Ana. "Ana! Wait up! We have time!" the guys heard Rachel yell to Ana. They all just looked at each other with a 'how did we meet these girls' look. Then they walked to their rides and rode over to the restaurant.

"I think it's in the gym." Rachel said pointing in one direction. "How do you know? You don't even listen to the announcements?" Ana said. "Yea, but if I were doing this, I think it would be in the gym." Rachel said walking off in that direction. "Whatever." Ana mumbled and followed Rachel. When they got to the gym, it was jam packed with kids. "Wow! Look at all the chooses!" Rachel yelled and she ran off toward a stand. Ana went in another direction. When they finished signing up for everything, they started for the parking lot. They couldn't find each other in the crowd, so they just went to the parking lot. Rachel was out of the gym finally when she was pulled into a classroom.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Rachel yelled, but was silenced by a person kissing her. She tried to wiggle free or get away from the person, but she was against the wall with the person holding her arms above her head. "Nice to see you too babe." The guy said. Right then Rachel knew who it was…Brooklyn (MU: Of course). "Brooklyn, should have known." Rachel said disgusted still trying to wrench her hands form his hold. Brooklyn smiled and then kissed her again, his other hand was roaming all over her body. When she could get her arms free cause he was too strong, she got an idea.

She started kissing him back. "So you finally warmed up to me? Knew you would come around. I'm just too irresistible." Brooklyn smiled, but still did loosen his grip. Rachel just smiled seductively and putting her body onto Brooklyn's. Brooklyn smiled and he kissed her again, he finally loosened his grip and that's when Rachel made her move. She punched him in the face, square on the nose, then kneed him when he doubled over in the face again. She then kicked him on his side and when he was on the ground, she kicked him a couple more times. When she thought he had enough, which really was half of what he deserved, she left.

"Hey!" Ana yelled as she saw Rachel. "Hey! Did you call the guys?" Rachel asked. She had fixed her clothes and hair on the way to front. "Yea their on their way." Ana said smiling. Just when she said that a motorcycle and car came into the parking lot. "If you guys didn't drive a car to school, how did you get to school?" Ray asked as he stopped in front of them. "Skateboard." Rachel said as Ana said, "Roller Blade." "Where are they?" Ray asked. "Here." Rachel said as she got her skateboard out and Ana got her roller blades. "Can they go into the trunk?" Ana asked. "Yea, sure." So they put their things in trunk.

"Hey Kai!" Rachel yelled; when Kai turned his head, Rachel snapped a shot of him. Then she turned around and took a picture of Ray and Ana, Ana was getting into the car. "Hey! I wasn't ready!" Ana complained. "Yea, but those are the best ones." Rachel said smiling. Ana pouted. "I know, I know, chill. Here get into the car." Rachel said to Ana. "Ok, you guys need to get closer together." Rachel said as she positioned the camera. "Man, come on guys, you guys look like you just met each other 2 seconds ago, get closer." Rachel said. Ana growled. Rachel pretended not to notice. "I want a cute picture, Ray put your arm around Ana. Perfect!" Rachel said and she took the picture. Ray and Ana blush, when the picture was takin, they moved away from each other quickly and didn't look at each other. Rachel took another picture. Ana yelled, "Rachel!" "Lets go Kai!" Rachel yelled jumping onto his bike.

Kai just sat there. "Kai!" Rachel turned and saw Kai smirk. "Not cool!" Rachel yelled as Ray started the car and went beside Kai's bike. Ana was grabbing from the camera. "Race ya Kai!" Ray yelled. "Go!" Kai yelled back and they were off. Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around Kai's waist as he did a wheelie. Kai smirked. After running a ton of lights, they finally stopped at one because Rachel and Ana insisted to stop at at least one. "Finally! I thought I was going to die when we ran that last light." Rachel said. "Loosen your grip!" Kai said. "Oops, sorry." Rachel said as she let go, she was enjoying hugging Kai.

"Hey, can I drive Ray?" Ana asked. Ray gave her a questioning look. "Well, you and Kai drive WAY too wildly when you're in a race." Ana said trying to fix her hair. Ray laughed, "Only if Rachel drives Kai's motorcycle, cause there is no way that I'm losing a race." Ray said. "Already did." Rachel said. Ray and Ana looked over and they saw Rachel in the front driving and Kai behind her crossing his arms and grumbling about something like "Stupid, weak, girl." Rachel just smiled and snapped another snot at their faces, which was of utmost surprise that Kai actually traded places on HIS bike.

"Hey Ana what kind of race?" Rachel asked, as Ray and Ana began to trade places, or attempted to. "Lets show these guys how to really drive." Ana smirked. They were almost in their seats, when Rachel yelled, "Ana you got no chance!" and she took off, 10 seconds before it turned green. "Ah! Rachel you cheater!" Ana yelled and she stepped on the gas. Ray was still not seated and Ana just got seated and when Ray finally got seated Rachel was ahead of them. "I'm right behind you!" Ana yelled. Rachel looked in the rear view mirror and did a wheelie.

"Wow, she can do wheelies, while it's moving!" Ray said impressed. "Yea, she knows a bunch of little tricks. She always has something new up her sleeve for emergency purposes." Ana said and laughed at Ray's expression. "When the boys think they can keep up with her." Then Ray and Ana laughed. FLASH! "Great picture guys! You make the perfect couple!" Rachel smiled and then winked. Ana steamed. "RACHEL!" Ana screamed. Rachel had a bewildered look on her face and then zoomed off. "Ana! Don't kill me!" Rachel yelled over her shoulder.

Kai smirked. "And what are you so happy about?" Rachel said looking in her rearview mirror. "Nothin." Kai said. "Uh-huh. Right. Ana's comin fast!" Rachel yelled and ran a total red light. Dodging cars and making them crash Rachel zoomed around the corner before anybody could catch the license plate number. Ana was in a cloud of fury and followed Rachel. "Ana! Watch out! Calm down!" Ray yelled. "I'm gonna die!" Rachel yelled and she skidded into the restaurant's parking lot. She parked and jumped off the bike.

Ana followed her. Kai during this time was barely holding onto her waist. He was enjoying the fell of her soft skin, course he would never admit this even to himself. "Save me!" yelled Rachel as she ran into the restaurant. Everybody stared at her and the guys made cat calls. She found Tala and Ozuma with girls surrounding them. "Hide me!" Rachel yelled jumping behind Tala. All the girls gave her death glares. Ana came into the restaurant. She spotted Tala, Ozuma and the group of girls. She stomped her way over to the table.

Author's Note 

MU: Okay, I want to write more. I was having sooooooo much fun, but alas, I must go. gets all dramatic

FP: Riiiight…..Anyways, she wrote a lot, I'm so happy for her. tear

MU: Whatever. I kept on having interruptions and I just couldn't get into it. It was hard typing the beginning of this.

FP: It should get more interesting.

MU: TOTALLY!

FP: Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note 

MU: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I loved them! Hehehehe.

FP: Should have seen her; smiling like no tomorrow.

MU: I think my cheeks are permanently damaged.

FP: Suuuure. rolls eyes

MU: So, I get to write more! I'M SO HAPPY! tear

FP: Ok, you probably want to read, so enjoy.

MU: NO! I will not let them read MY story!

FP: That's why you posted it, so ppl could read it. --

MU: Oh yea. Hehehehe. '''''

FP: sigh Enjoy!

Chapter 13 

"Hey Ana!" Ozuma said cheerfully. "Ok, where is she! I know she's here!" Ana yelled looking around the table. She didn't notice a brunette sprint to the kitchen. Ray and Kai came in. "Tala! I know your hiding her! Where is she!" Ana yelled running around the restaurant. "Miss. If you don't sit down and be quiet I am going to have to as you to leave." The manager came out and said as calmly as he could. Ana looked like she was about to yell at him, but Ray stopped her. "Sorry, sir, she's just a hyper." Ray said and guided Ana by the shoulders to their table where it was a girl, Ozuma, girl, Tala, girl, Kai, and then another girl. Ray sat next to the girl that was next to Ozuma and then Ana sat.

"You know, your going to get yourself kicked out." Tala said with his arms around the 2 girls. The girl next to Kai was throwing herself at him. "Excuse me. Are you guys ready?" the waitress asked. She wore a baggy black t-shirt and baggy shorts that went past her knees, she had an apron on. Her hair was in a cap and was pulled down low, so you couldn't see her eyes. "Yea, me and Tala would like cheese burgers." Ozuma said. All the girls ordered fries. "I would like, a salad and nachos." Ana said looking at the menu. "I'll have a hot dog." Ray said. Kai ordered, "Coke." Was all he said. "Ok, anything else?" the waitress asked. Kai looked at her suspiciously.

"Nope." Ana said, then she asked, "Are you allowed to wear hats in here?" "I don't know." The waitress answered, she turned to leave, "But you might to ask someone who actually works here!" the waitress yelled over her shoulder as she ran into the kitchen. Everybody looked at each other like she was a maniac, except Kai. There was a flash from the kitchen. "What was that?" Ray asked. Then there was a crash. "Oops, sorry, my bad!" a person yelled. 5 minutes later the food came with the same waitress.

"Sorry about that." The waitress said. "What did you mean, when you said that?" Ana asked more suspiciously. "Say what?" the waitress put all the plates down in front of everybody. "Oh, we didn't order a milkshake and hamburger." Tala said as he saw her put the plate down next to the girl who was next to Kai. "Well YOU didn't. I did!" the waitress said and she threw her hat off. Everybody had a shock looked on their faces except Kai. SNAP! Rachel took another picture. "Hahahahahaha!" Rachel laughed and then ran back into the kitchen. When she came back out, she had her school clothes on.

"Wow. You guys are blind!" Rachel said. "Well, it was kind of hard to see your face and you were wearing baggy clothes and you changed your voice!" Ozuma said. "That's you best yet Rachel!" Ana piped. "Thank you, thank you, I love you all too." Rachel said taking a bow. "Ok, now you're in my seat." Rachel said turning to the girl next to Kai. "I don't see you name on it!" The girl replied rudely. "Well, actually." Rachel took out a name tag and put it on the sit. "It does." The girl snorted and still didn't move. "Fine be that way!" Rachel said she grabbed the ketchup bottle on put it over her head, but not tipping it. "You know this stuff stains, and you have on such a pretty shirt." Rachel said with false admiration. "You wouldn't!" the girl shrieked. "Try me." Rachel said with an evilly smile. The girl got wide eyed and left in a rush.

Rachel smiled and sat down. "So, that was fun." Rachel said cheerfully. "So what did you guys sign up for?" Ray asked, biting into his hot dog. "Hey! That reminds me! We won!" Rachel said smirking. Ana automatically said, "NO!" "Kai, don't you think we won?" Rachel asked turning to Kai. Kai smirked, "By a mile." "See! I went in and hid before you even came into the restaurant." Rachel said matter-a-factly. Ana pouted. "Told you I should have drove." Ray said. Ana glared at him. The whole table burst out laughing. "So what did you sign up for?" Tala asked.

"Oh, yea." Rachel said. "I signed up for basketball, drama, art, dance, singing, tennis, and speech and debate." Ana said. "I signed up for swimming, volleyball, dance, singing, softball, art, leadership, and theater arts; aka drama." Rachel said. Everybody had O.O looks except Kai. "Are you guys going to have any free time?" Ozuma asked. "Yea, we use to do a ton more back home." Rachel said like it was nothing. Everybody had a wider O.O. "What?" Ana asked, but Ana and Rachel just continued eating. When everybody was done, they decided to go home or somewhere else, don't really know, just that there leaving the restaurant.

"Hey guys there's a festival this Saturday. You guys want to go?" Tala asked Ana and Rachel. Rachel glanced at Kai quickly. Ray saw it. "YEA! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO A FESTIVAL!" Ana yelled. "Hahahaha. I'll take that as a yes, how bout you Rachel?" Ozuma asked. "TOTALLY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO ASK ME TWICE!" Rachel yelled. "Ok, see you guys tomorrow." Tala said and he walked away with the two girls. Ozuma did the same. "Hey, can Ray can you give me ride to the mall?" Ana asked Ray. "Yea, sure." Ray answered. "Hey, I'm going to the mall to pick out an out fit for the festival." Ana said to Rachel, "Want to come?" "Yea, in a bit, I'll meet you there. Is that ok Kai?" Rachel asked turning to Kai. "Whatever." Kai said getting on his bike. "Ok, see you there!" Ana yelled and Ray took off.

"Kai, we're going to have to change our plans about the party." Rachel said. "Just have everybody come over after." Kai said. "Yea! Good idea, why didn't I think of that. Wait don't answer." Kai smirked. "Ok, we can tell everybody to come over after and the festival can also help Ray and Ana get close together. Yes! This is working out perfectly. At this festivals, do people dress up?" Rachel asked getting on Kai's bike. "Yea." And with that Kai took off to the mall. When they got there Kai was going to leave, but Rachel said, "Don't you want to help me pick something?" "No." "Oh, then I'll ask, will you help pick something out and besides you're my ride to get home." Rachel said, looking a little sad and disappointed that he didn't want to go with her. "Hn, whatever." Kai got off and they went in the mall.

Ray and Ana 

"What about this one?" Ana asked picking out a kimono. It was dark green with leaves and flowers designing it. The embroidery was swirling gold. The obi was dark blue and gold. The sleeves were long. "Any one will look good on you." Ray said seductively. Ana blushed red. Ray smiled. "Ok, then this one, I'm going to go try it on." Ana said and she went into the dressing room.

She came back out wearing a kimono with 2 slits that went up to her mid thigh. It was black with a white tiger on the right shoulder. There were ribbons all over it and the obi was blood red with tints of gold. The whole thing sparkled. The trim was silver. (MU: I'm not good with designing kimonos, if you haven't noticed. FP: She is having a writers block with them). Ray stared at her. Ana blushed, "So what do you think?" and she twirled around so he could see all of it.

"Beautiful!" was all Ray said, well that was all he could manage. Ana blushed again, she was as red as a tomato. "Ok, I'll buy this one." Ana said. "How much is it?" Ray asked. "Um. Holy crap! It's 430!" Ana shrieked. "I'll but it for you." Ray said, seeing Ana's expression. "No, its not that, I have that much, but it's just so EXPENSIVE!" Ana said; changing out of the kimono. "I don't think my prom dress was that much." Ana said going to the register. "Here, I'll buy, its ok." Ray said. "No, its ok Ray, I got it." Ana said looking at Ray. "I insist." Ray said and he put his money on the table. Ana looked defeated, "Humph, fine, but I owe you 430." Ana said. "It's a gift from me to you." Ray whispered in her ear and he kissed her on the cheek. Ana was so red that she looked like she was an alien.

Kai and Rachel 

"I can't choose between these 2, they are just so pretty!" Rachel exclaimed and she showed them to Kai. "Which one do you think I should get?" Rachel asked. "Don't care." He said. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "You're a big help. Which one do you think I would look better in." Rachel said looking at the 2. Kai smirked, he then pointed to a really short and revealing kimono. "KAI! That is not funny! I mean out of this 2!" Rachel said seeing the skimpy thing.

"Hn." He got off the wall on walked behind Rachel and whispered in her ear, "The one on the right." Rachel shivered and blushed having Kai so close to her and feeling his breath on her neck. Kai was arguing with himself, _'She smells nice, I wonder…NO! Don't think like that. Feelings are for the weak. But she's…no don't think like that.'_ Rachel was still blushing when she got to the dressing room, she was also arguing to herself, _'Why did he do that, it's not like he likes me. Even though he's super hot and it would be awesome to get with him_ (MU: Not that way! Pervs!)_. No he doesn't like me, get over it Rachel.'_

Rachel was done changing and came out in a short kimono that came mid thigh. Instead of an obi there was a sash. The sleeves where long and covered her hands. The kimono was white with a blue dragon and red phoenix intertwined. Sakura petals were dancing around them. The sash was so long that there was a huge bow in the back and it went down to the back of her knees, the sash was silver and black. The trim of the kimono was gold. Kai stared. Rachel giggled, "Think this one will do?" Kai snapped out of his trance and went back to his normal cold self. "Hn." "I'll take that as a yes, I think its perfect, good choice Kai." Rachel smiled and she went to go change out of it.

When they got to the cash register, Rachel got nervous. "Hi, I would like to buy this." She said to the dude. He looked her up and down. And smirked. "Ok, that will be, 500." Rachel looked like she was just told her death sentence. "Hey, don't sweat it babe. You can get a discount for a kiss and free for a night with you." The dude said smiling. Rachel gave a disgusted face. "I wouldn't kiss let alone sleep with you if you were king of the world." Rachel spat. Then Kai put the money on in front of the dude, grabbed the kimono and Rachel's wrist and stomped out of the store.

"You didn't have to do that Kai, but I'll pay you back don't worry." Rachel said cheerfully. Kai gave her her kimono, but didn't let go of her wrist. "500s nothing. Don't worry about it." Kai said. "Um Kai?" Rachel asked. "What?" Kai said turning; slightly pissed at the guy still. "You can let go of my wrist now." Rachel said nodding to her wrist, where Kai was actually cutting of her circulation. "Sorry." He muttered and slightly blushed. _'What is wrong with me? Why am I saying sorry!'_ Kai questioned himself. He was totally lost to why he was doing these things.

"Wow that took longer than I thought." Rachel said looking at a clock, "I bet Ana's already home." Rachel got out her cell. "Ah! Can nothing go right today!" Rachel yelled. "What?" Kai asked. "My cell's out." Rachel said head down. "Here." Kai threw her his phone. "Thank You!" Rachel said with much appreciation. "Hn." "Hey Ana you home?" Rachel asked. "No, on my way, why." Ana said back. "Just checking, I'm just about to go home." "Kay, meet you there." Ana said and they hung up. "Ana's on her way home." Rachel said turning to Kai, but she didn't she him.

"Kai?" Rachel called looking for him. She went to the front of the mall, but did see him, when she was going to go back in the mall, a motor sounded behind her. She turned around and saw Kai on his motorcycle. "Kai! I thought you ditched me!" Rachel pouted. "Wouldn't have left without my cell phone." Kai said emotionlessly. Rachel looked hurt, "I feel oh-so loved." Rachel said sarcastically. She got on the bike and they took off. At a stop light a car of guys came next to them. "Hey babe!" one of the guys called. "Hey what's up!" Rachel said happily. "Nothing, but I'm free tonight. Want to come over?" the driver asked.

Kai then took off. The car went right beside them. "Kai, lose them." Rachel said looking at the guys making kissing faces at her. "My pleasure." Kai said and he went faster and cut the car off, which made them spin. Rachel turned around and blew them a kiss. "Nicely done!" Rachel laughed. Kai snorted. Rachel was wondering why he sounded so pissed. They got to her house. "Thanks for the ride Kai and buying my dress. I'll repay you!" Rachel said to him. "I told you, you don't need to." Kai said. "Well, I just feel guilty, so I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Rachel yelled over her shoulder as she went into her house. Kai took off. Ana and Rachel eat dinner, talked about what happened and showed each other the dresses. Then they went to bed. Excited for the festival.

Author's Note 

MU: Ohmigosh! That took forever!

FP: She finally finished!

MU: Yea. In the next couple of chaps, I am thinking of everybody showing their feelings for each other.

FP: But were not sure yet, so we're just going to keep you ppl guess!

MU: Muahahahahahaha! Never know what I'm planning! Muahahahahaha!

FP: Uh-oh. O.O Run for your lives! She's crazy!

MU: Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note 

MU: I feel loved!

FP: Why?

MU: -- Cause ppl, reviwed and said they like the story! Tear

FP: Riiiight….

Meow

MU: FP….do you have a cat?

FP: No, why….

MU: Do you hear that?

Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow….

FP: O.o…….

MU: I thought so. I'm not going crazy.

Hello MU.

FP: O.O. O.O. O.O

MU: O.o AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!

I shall be famous one day and you shall know my name. MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

FP: runs out of the room screaming her head off about ghosts

MU: O.O I'm going to write my story now. Hunches over the computer

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 14 

I'm skipping school because it's boring and nothing happened and I'm too lazy and nobody wants to hear about it. (FP: OR you're annoying blabbing) So ANYWAYS, we are skipping right to before the festival, everybody's getting ready.

"Ahhhhh! RACHEL!" Ana screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT!" Rachel came running out of her room hair wet and a towel wrapped around her. "I can't find my kimono!" Ana yelled looking frantically around her room throwing things all over the place. She was wearing a green and blue robe. "Where did you put it last?" Rachel yelled going downstairs to look for it. "I don't remember!" Ana yelled panicking. "Did you leave it in Ray's car?" Rachel asked. "No, I don't think so because I got all our other stuff out, I don't think I would forget something that important." Ana said to Rachel. They are now in the living room. "Actually, remember that time…" Rachel was about to say but Ana interrupted, "Don't remind me." DING DONG. The door bell rang.

"I'll go get it." Ana said diving for the door. It was Ray and Tala. "Hey Ana…" Ray stopped as he saw Ana in a robe. "Sorry did we interrupt?" Ray asked. Tala grinned. "What, oh, no I was just looking for my kimono. I CAN'T FIND IT!" Ana yelled. "Do you guys want to help look for it?" Ana asked desperately. "Sure!" Tala said as he walked into their house before Ray could answer. "You just going to stand there or help?" Ana asked looking at Ray. Ray shrugged and walked in. Ana closed the door and then ran back up stairs.

"Ana, who was it? Did you find it yet?" Rachel yelled as came out of kitchen, drinking a glass of water. When she saw Ray and Tala she spit out her water and screamed. Tala had this perverted grin on and looked her up and down. Ray blushed and looked away. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ANNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET YOUR PERVERTED BUTT DOWN HERE!" Rachel yelled as she ran back into the kitchen. "What!" Ana yelled running down the stairs. Then she tripped and fell face flat on the bottom step.

"Rachel! Look at what you made me do!" Ana screamed as she got up with the help of Ray. "You ok?" Ray asked checking if there was any broken bones. "Yea, fine thanks Ray." Ana said flushed. "Very romantic guys!" Rachel yelled all pissed. Ana looked in Rachel's direction, "Well, its your fault for yelling for me like you were in trouble!" Ana said putting her hands on her hips. "Aw, I'm sorry that you let 2 boys in when I'M ONLY IN A TOWEL!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs. Ana look horrified. "Oh my gosh! I TOTALLY FORGOT! I'M SOOOOO SORRY RACHEL!" Ana yelled and pushed the guys into another room.

Rachel dashed up stairs. She came back down 5 minutes later with her hair slightly brushed, still wet though and in a purple and silver robe. "ANA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Rachel yelled as she came back down stairs. "I'M SORRY I WAS JUST SO WRAPPED UP WITH MY DRESS!" Ana yelled putting her hands over her head to shield herself. "Um, Ana, I have your dress." Ray said holding out a package. Ana did a sweatdrop and Rachel did an anime fall. "Thanks, Ray, you could have told me before." Ana said nervously. "Well, you and Rachel kept arguing and all, I never got a chance." Ray said sheepishly. Rachel had 5 stress marks and more in counting.

Seeing this Ray and Tala walked toward the door, more like ran. "We better be going now." Tala said. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" Rachel said menacingly, she stepped in front of the door. "Um…Ana? Is there another way out?" Tala asked nervously. Ana was sneaking into the kitchen where there was a back down that lead to the backyard. "YOU NOT GOING ANYWHERE EITHER ANA!" Rachel yelled. Rachel ran a tackled Ana. "I cant believe you let 2 boys in!" Rachel yelled while wrestling with Ana (MU: Not I a perverted way! They are fighting!). "I didn't mean to!" Ana said shielding herself and fighting back. They continued fighting while Ray and Tala had a sweatdrop. After a while they left without Ana and Rachel noticing. "We'll see you guys later!" Ray quietly and they left. When Ana and Rachel were done fighting and yelling at each other, they were a complete mess.

"Great! Now I have less time to get ready and more work!" Rachel said angerly, as she stomped upstairs. "Well you can't blame me for being totally worried and freaking out over losing my dress, since it's only in 2 hours." Ana said wearily. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Rachel said still fuming.

2 Hours Later

"Ok, I'm ready!" Ana yelled jumping down stairs. She was wearing her kimono that had 2 slits that went mid thigh. It was black with a white tiger on the right shoulder. There were ribbons all over it and the obi was blood red with tints of gold. The whole thing sparkled. The trim was silver. She had her black hair in one long braid with red and silver ribbons in her hair to match her kimono. Her make-up was black eye liner, mascara, and her eye shadow was red and gold. She wore red lip stick and gold bangles. Her necklace was a symbol of fire and one of her earrings was a tiger and the other was the symbol for tiger.

"Rachel hurry up!" Ana yelled up the stairs. "I'm coming! Geez, and I thought I was the impatient one." Rachel said coming down the stairs, she was still mad about the whole Ray and Tala thing, but she was getting over it, _'I mean you can't really blame Ana for that.'_ "Ok, ready! Oh you look stunning!" Rachel said in a part of sing song voice. "Thank you I know." Ana said laughing, Rachel laughed with Ana. Rachel was wearing her short kimono that came mid thigh. Instead of an obi there was a sash. The sleeves where long that it covered her hands. The kimono was white with a blue dragon and red phoenix intertwined. Sakura tree petals were dancing around them. The sash was so long that there was a huge bow in the back and it went down to the back of her knees, the sash was silver and black. The trim of the kimono was gold. Her make up was sparkling blue and red with light mascara and black eye liner (MU: All of this is light (not that much)). She had on lip gloss. Her earrings was a dragon with a moon, on one side and a phoenix with a sun on the other. Her bracelets were blue, silver, red, and gold. Her necklace was the symbol of water.

"Ooooo, didn't you get fancy!" Ana said in a laughing, joking way. Rachel blushed, "Hey I can't be outshone by my kimono now can I!" Rachel laughing. "Just wait til the boys get a look at us, they be gapping like they seen a movie star!" Ana whopped. "You know it!" Rachel whopped with her. Then they got into the car and drove to the festival, which was in the park.

Author's Note 

MU: Sry for the long wait, but I am having technically difficulties.

FP: Yep, she is soooooooooooooooooooooo sry for not updating earlier! AND for the short chapter! glares at MU

MU: I AM! BUT I FINALLY GOT TO UPDATE! SRY ITS SOOOOO SHORT THOUGH!

FP: The next will be long hopefully because THEY ARE FINALLY AT THE FESTIVAL!

MU: YAY!

FP: THE FUN PART HADS FINALLY COME!

MU: We have no life I know.

FP: Review!

MU: THANK YOU ALL!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note

MU: HEY YALL!

FP: I think she's crazy.

MU: Yea, well I don't really feel like writing a long note, so I'm going straight to it.

FP: Then why are you still talking. --''''

MU: Because I feel like it and I informing them!

FP: Riiiiiigggggghhhht. rolls eyes

MU: Well, enjoy!

Chapter 15  (MU: Wow, I'm far, I didn't think I would make it this far, and wow I have no life. FP: STOP TALKING!)

"I think we turn left here." Rachel said pointing one way. "Are you sure?" Ana asked; she was driving. "Nope." Rachel said happily smiling. Ana rolled her eyes, "Maybe we should go that way." Ana said nodding toward the other direction. "The last time you said that it ended up that I was right." Rachel said seriously. Ana sighed, "Fine we'll go your way, but if it isn't the right was you're in big trouble." Ana said cutting off another car in the next lane.

"See I told you I knew where I was going." Rachel said as they came into view of the park. "What are you talking about? You had no idea where you were going!" Ana said as she parked. "Yea, but I was still right." Rachel said triumphantly. Ana rolled her eyes. "Whatever." And thy walked off into the festival. "Wow look at this place!" Rachel yelled as she went to check everything out. "Hey! Look at this!" Rachel said looking at something at the stand (MU: W/e you call them.) Ana went to go look, but was swept away by a crowd of people. "Ahhhhh! Rachel!" Ana yelled, but Rachel was too into the stands. "Ana get your…" Rachel said, but stopped when she didn't see Ana. "Ana! Where'd you go!" Rachel yelled looking around.

With Ana

"Great, now I lost Rachel." Ana said sighing. "Hey you ok?" Some guys voice said behind her. Ana turning around and saw……a guy with blue hair. (MU: Thought is was Ray didn't yea! Muahahahaha.) "Um…hello. No I'm fine, I just looking for a friend." Ana said sweetly smiling. "Oh, you need help looking, I can help you." The guy said smiling, "I'm Hiro, by the way." Hiro said putting his hand out so Ana could shake it. "Ana." Ana said smiling taking Hiro's hand and shaking it. "So what does your friend look like?" Hiro asked looking around.

"Well she has on a short kimono that has a dragon and phoenix with sakura petals. Short, brown hair and you could probably find some guy hitting on her." Ana added laughing. Hiro laughed, "Then I'm guessing she's as hot as you." Ana blushed. "Where was she last?" Hiro asked while he took Ana hand and lead her around. "I saw her near a stand by the entrance." Ana said looking around. "Oh, is that her over there?" Hiro said pointing to Rachel with Brooklyn. "Great, Brooklyn's here too." Ana said and she rushed over to Rachel.

Rachel

"Brooklyn! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Rachel yelled when she bumped into him. Brooklyn smiled, "Hello to you too. That was some stunt you pulled before." Brooklyn eyes narrowed, he was pissed! "Yea, well, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to find someone." Rachel said with sarcasm. She was walking around him, when Brooklyn stepped in front of her, blocking her way, "Your not going anywhere." Brooklyn stepped toward and forcefully kissed her full on the lips.

Rachel tried to pull away, but he was too strong. (FP: You know for a girl whos strong, she seems to get in trouble a lot. MU: I know, everybody has to save her. --''') So instead, she kneed him. He doubled over. "Don't you EVERY touch me AGAIN!" Rachel yelled and then kicked them in the head. "Well, I feel better." Rachel said cheerfully and walked away. "RACHEL!" Rachel heard her name being called, when she turns around she, tackled by some one.

"Um…excuse me." Rachel said trying to be as polite as possible. "Nice job with Brooklyn, we REALLY need to work on him." The person said getting up, it turned out to be ANA! (MU: What a surprise! O.O) "Totally! We need to think of something good!" Rachel said. Then she noticed Hiro behind Ana. "Um, Ana, who's that?" Rachel asked. "Oh, this is Hiro." Ana introduced, "Hiro this is Rachel." Hiro bowed, "Pleasure to meet you Rachel." "Ditto!" Rachel smiled. "So, now all we have to find are the guys." Rachel said looking around, but got distracted by another stand.

Ana rolled her eyes, "She is so easily distracted and is acting like a 5 year old." Ana said shaking her head. "Oh, I don't know, she's cute when she's like that." Hiro said smiling. (FP: Isn't he a flirt!) _'Is this guy a player? He's hitting on me and Rachel.'_ Ana thought as she went to join Rachel. "Geez Ana loosen up! We're here to have fun!" Rachel said seeing Ana's face. _'I know why she's so upset because Ray's not here!' _Rachel thought and smiled. "What are smiling about?" Ana said seeing Rachel. "Oh, nothing but I know why your so upset!" Rachel said happily. "I'm not upset!" Ana said crossing her arms. "Suuuurre your not!" Rachel said skipping to the next stand.

While Rachel was skipping she bumped into someone and knocked them over. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Rachel yelled as she helped the person up. It ended up to be a girl, she had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a pink kimono. "That's ok." The girl said, but then saw her kimono was covered in dirt and gave an evil glare to Rachel. "Hehehe. I can fix that!" Rachel said and she brushed off the dirt. "See all better." Rachel laughed nervously. "Sorry." Rachel said again. The girl was still glaring but not as bad.

"Hilary! It was an accident!" a boy said coming behind Hilary. The boy had blue hair and a baseball cap on backwards, he wore normal street clothes. "I know it was Tyson! What do you think I was going to do!" the girl named Hilary said turning her head fuming. "Sorry about Hilary. She's like that. My names Tyson by the way." Tyson said putting out his hand. "Rachel. It's ok. Happens all the time." Rachel said taking Tyson's hand and smiling. Tyson looked at her weird when she said it happened all the time. "Hey Tyson! I see you've met our new hott friends!" Tala said coming behind them. "Tala! Hey what's up!" Rachel said giving him a hug. Tala looked at her weird, but just went along with it and hugged her back. "Where are the others?" Ana asked looking behind him to see if anyone was there. "You mean where's Ray?" Rachel said slyly. "NO, I did not!" Ana said getting red. "Uh huh, what ever you say." Rachel said rolling her eyes, oh hey, there they are!" Rachel said pointing.

Ana's eyes light up and she waved. "Admit it you like him!" Rachel whispered in her ear while they came over. "Not until you admit you like Kai." Ana said back and they came over. Rachel stood there dumbstruck for a while, but remembered that they guys were there and she went back to her cheerful self. "Hey guys! Isn't this so much fun!" Rachel yelled pumping her arms in the arm. Ray and Kai just stared at them for a bit, well Kai at Rachel and Ray at Ana. They were also with Ozuma and some other people that Rachel and Ana didn't know. "Um….hello….you guys ok?" Tyson said laughing. "Tyson, what are you doing here man?" Ray asked as they did that guy hand shake thing (MU: You know how guys greet each other, like that. FP: Yep, she sure is a good author. rolls eyes). "Big bro! What's up!" Tyson said hugging his brother. "Nothing just making sure to keep you out of trouble!" Hiro said laughing. "Excuse me I'm here too you know." Hilary said crossing her arms, she was too used to being the center of attention. "Hahahaha, don't worry Hilary we didn't forget you." A blonde hair guys said.

"Ok….I'm confused…who are the new people?" Rachel asked looking around. "Oh yea…you haven't met them yet, ok…this is Max, Tyson, Hilary, Lee, Bryan, Kenny Johnny, Olive, and Enrique." Ray said pointing to each person in turn. "Everyone this is Ana and Rachel." Ray said pointing to the 2 girls. "Hey!" All the guys said. Kai and Ray gave them all a warning glare. Cause if you haven't noticed there all players. "Hey, don't forget about us!" Some person squealed. Then a group of girls came out of the crowd. There was a girl with dark blue hair, one with pink hair and another with orange hair. "Oh, yea this is my girlfriend, Mariam, her friends Mariah and Emily." Max said putting an arm around the dark hair girl's waist. "Girls, this is Ana and Rachel." Max said. Hi nice to meet you!" They all said.

Mariah went straight to Ray and gave him a hug. "I've missed you soooooo much Ray!" Mariah squealed and she squeezed the breath out of him. Ana sat there boiling, Rachel put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry she's no match for you." Rachel whispered in her ear. Ana relaxed a little, but was still fuming over it. "Um, yea Mariah I've missed you too, but I need to breath." Ray said gasping. "Oh, right." Mariah said giggling and then she leaned in to give Ray a kiss, but Ray pushed her gently away. Ana got so mad that she couldn't take it anymore. "Ray you want to dance?" Ana said very loudly and got everybody's attention. Mariah gave her the evilest glare that it sent shivers down everybody's spine, except Rachel and Ana, they were way too used to it to scare them anymore. "Sure." Ray said relieved. Hiro just stood there off to the side.

Mariah went to her group of girls and whispered something to them. Rachel tried to hear what they were saying, but it was so loud that all she heard was "got to do something". But that was all Rachel needed to hear. "Well were going off!" they others said, not wanting to be around when the group of girls and Rachel went off to war. "Ok, well it was nice meeting you guys!" Rachel said pleasantly and waved. "Yea, I'm going to I have a couple of dates to attend." Tala said smirking. Rachel went wide eye. "A couple!" Rachel said. "Yea, what did you expect 1. That's for rookies." Tala said walking off. That left Kai and Rachel together.

"Sooooo…..is Tala always like that?" Rachel said turning to him. Kai just nodded. "Ok, well want do you want to do, but it has to be something that I can keep an eye on Ana." Rachel asked. Kai gave her a questioning look. "Well, I over heard the group of girls that you pointed out and there up to something. Does that Mariah girl have a crush on Ray or something?" Rachel asked. "They were team mates a long time ago and they did like each other, but Ray didn't think it was right for them to go out, so they just stayed away from each other, but now that they aren't team mates any more…" Kai trailed off seeing as Rachel got the rest. "Ah, I see, that makes sense." Rachel said and then she realized how hott Kai looked.

He was wearing black baggy pant with 2 chains on either side. A white muscle shirt that showed off his perfect body that he has. A black jacket over that with a silver chain necklace. He also had a stud earring in his ear, it wasn't that fancy (well fancy for him -.-''''), but it still looked way hott. Kai was someone who could have on the plainest thing, but he still looked the hottest in the room. (You go that right!). Rachel started drooling for a little until she noticed Kai looking at her weird. "Uh, right so, how bout we………go to that stand over there!" Rachel said grabbing Kai's arm. Now he would have shoved any other girl off, but since it was Rachel….he didn't seem to mind too much. _'Ugh, I'm going soft, I have to find out what this girl is doing to me!' _Kai yelled in his head, even though he knew what it was. (HES IN DENIAL!) _'I have to stop drooling over him! ERRRR. He is juts so damn hott!' _Rachel yelled in her head while they went to the booth.

While this was going on, Ray and Ana were enjoying each other's company.

"Well that was….nice meeting everybody." Ana said while they slowed dance together. "Yea is was cool seeing everybody again." Ray said staring off into space remember the old days when they hung out together. "Yea….seems like you guys were really close…" Ana said a little sadly. When Ana realized how she said that, she hoped that Ray didn't catch it, but sadly for her he did. "What's wrong?" Ray said looking at her worried. "Hum, oh, nothing at all!" Ana said giving him a big smile. Ray wasn't convinced. "I can see right through that smile. Come on tell me what's wrong I wont be offended or anything." Ray said softly. Ana was that good at hiding her feelings, She pouted, "Ok fine, I'll tell you." She sighed in defeat. Ray smiled and looked triumphant. "Well….it seemed like you and that girl with pink hair were really close, I mean she almost kissed you!" Ana said.

Ray looked amused, "Oh is that all?" Ray laughed. Ana looked confused she was lost. "No were not together or anything, I mean we did like each other, but it just a fling." Ray said laughing at Ana relieved face. "You need to work on your acting skills." Ray said still laughing. Ana pouted, "I remember a time when I first met you that you thought I was really upset!" Ana said laughing remembering that. It was Rays turn to pout, well I didn't know you all that well." He said defensively. Just then someone bumped into Ray and Ana, Ana lost her balance, but was quickly dragged away by 2 people. She saw a little of pink fly passed her and it only took a second to register what happened. _'That bitch! She's gonna pay for that. She doesn't know whos she messing with!' _Ana thought as she looked at who was dragging her it was no surprise to find that it was……

Author's Note

MU: YO PEOPLES! Sorry I have not updated in FOREVER! My comp is being weird and still is! . 

FP: yea….she has being wanted to write and now that she has, she has no idea WHAT to write.

MU: Yea I got to get back into my writing mojo….i had some difficulties writing this one because I kept on forgetting what happened and what to write and how and all that jazz.

FP: yea, but im sure EVERYBODY is happy that she FINALLY updated. watches MU jump up and down

MU: Hope you like it. REVIEW AND TELL WATCHA ALL THINK! see ya soon…hopefully.

FP: -.- yes we are all hopeful that you will! . 


End file.
